Does Blood Define?
by True Goddess
Summary: Cecilia Volger has a secret. Evil blood runs through her veins and she must do anything to keep the secret of her ancestry. All is well for Cecilia until a new generation of death eaters resurface, and they want Cecilia to lead them.Will Cecilia follow this dark path and fulfill the same evils as her grandfather?Or fight for what she believes in and prove that blood does not define
1. Prologue

**I love Harry Potter but I have always been afraid to write a fanfic on it because I truly do not want to ruin such an amazing piece of work. But I've been dying to write a story like this so here goes nothing. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-True Goddess**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_It was a rather dark and rainy night when Nigel Volger left work. He had a long day and just wanted to get home to see his wife and lovely little girl Cecilia. She had just turned four yesterday, and he had forgotten her birthday present in his office. But all is well now, he has found it. A silver pendant embedded with sapphires the very same color of her eyes. He was so proud of the beautiful piece of jewelry that he had found. _

_He got into his car and drove to his modest home. It was a nice neighborhood in a quiet town, where the children usually played outside until late. But not on that night, it was so dark outside it seemed as if it were late night rather than five o'clock in the evening. _

_He pulled into his driveway and parked the car. He looked at his house and found it odd that the lights were off. He shrugged not letting his thoughts get to him and entered his home. _

_It was rather dark inside the house, the only light was illuminating from the first room to the right upstairs, Cecilia's room. He ran up the stairs frightened, something awful must have happened to his wife Alexandria and his sweet daughter. The more he thought along those lines the faster he ran. _

_He saw the door of his daughters room opened. A hooded woman was holding her to her chest pressing a strange looking stick on his daughter's neck. His wife was on the floor unconscious, her beautiful face pale, all the life in it drained. _

_"Daddy."  
>His daughter said in fear. He needed to be brave for his daughter, he wouldn't let this woman harm her.<em>

_He stepped closer and the hooded woman held the wand harder to the child's neck._

_"Make another move and she is dead."_

_He stopped and made an apologetic gesture._

_"Please spare my daughter's life, she has done nothing wrong."_

_He could see the woman's smile from under her hood._

"_Oh I know Nigel, she has indeed done nothing wrong but you have, you tainted Alexandria's pure blood with your muggle blood." She spit at Nigel._

_He looked shocked. His wife had told him about her family years ago, he had forgotten about it completely. He had almost forgotten about the world in which she had come from. _

_He wondered who the woman was, and why she cared. It wasn't her business whom Alexandria married, they called her a squib for goodness sake. They thought her below them. _

_"My wife never achieved magical abilities, she was a squib as you people call her. We have nothing to offer you, leave our daughter out of this."_

_He pleaded the woman. Her smile only grew at his desperation. _

_"I never thought you would know so much. Nigel, you don't belong in Cecilia's life. She needs to be treated as a true pure-blood should be."_

_The woman sneered. He stood his ground his face hard._

_"My daughter has no magic."  
>Nigel fired back, the woman smiled. <em>

"_Is that so?"_

_She fired her wand opening the window and threw Cecilia out of it._

_"NO!"_

_Nigel screamed, tears in his eyes. He stuck his head out of the window and looked down shocked to see his daughter safely on the ground._

_"Daddy! Daddy I'm okay."_

_He took in a deep breath in relief._

_The front door opened and footsteps came upstairs. Cecilia ran into her father's arms and he held her to him._

_"My sweet girl."  
>He said kissing her hair.<em>

_The woman laughed and pointed her wand at him._

_"Don't you see Nigel, she will never fit into this world. She will always be an outcast, do you want your daughter to suffer? I shall protect her and Alexandria."  
>She took off her hood revealing her identity.<em>

_"Why? Please don't do this, don't take me away from my daughter."_

_He said pushing Cecilia behind him._

_She smiled._

_" AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
>She yelled pointing her wand at his chest, he crumpled to the floor and the woman disappeared from the room.<em>

_"DADDY!"_

_Cecilia yelled falling to her knees and sobbed into her father's chest. She felt something hard in his breast pocket. She took out a small box addressed to her, in her father's neat print. _

_In the box was a single piece of paper addressed to the child. Cecilia was exceptionally smart for her age and knew how to read._

_**Dear Celia,**_

_**Happy Birthday my sweet little girl. I know you thought I forgot about you, but I did not. This pendant belonged to your grandmother, it is rather old and it may be a little long for you but you will grow into it. The sapphires match your eyes and I thought of you instantly. I truly hope you have a happy birthday.**_

_**~Love, your father**_

_She took the pendant from the box and placed it onto her neck. It indeed was beautiful and matched her tear-filled eyes perfectly._

_Cecilia promised herself something. She would never let herself feel so weak, and helpless again. The next time something or someone threatened the people dear to her. She will do anything it takes to fight them, until she can guarantee their safety._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Cecilia's POV**

**Seven Years Later**

After my father's death my grandmother moved in with my mother and I. She didn't want to live in the same neighborhood and suggested we move. So we moved into another muggle neighborhood much to my grandmother's dismay. Over time she came to terms with it and stopped complaining. Everything was peaceful, mother was back at work a few months after the death. I was sent to a new school, avoiding all the stares and apologetic looks. But I never got over my father's death, it bothered me. I wished I could look into the murders face and just do the same.

My mother always told me not to let hate fill my heart, and I try, I just haven't mastered it yet. It was another boring day at school and I had let my mind wander. The teacher was making another boring lecture, but I didn't feel like listening to him discuss proper behavior again. It was the last day of school, we didn't need to be lectured when summer was just about to begin. But he didn't seem to care what time of year it was.

"Ms. VOLGER! Would you get your head out of the clouds and listen."  
>He yelled at me, I flushed in embarrassment and nodded.<p>

"Of course sir, but my head wasn't in the clouds. That is a rather ridiculous thought, no one's head can truly be in the clouds. Unless they were beheaded and put onto an airplane. But even then their head would be _among_ the clouds, not necessarily in it."  
>He glared at me and I stopped my ramble.<p>

"If you know so much, then you should teach the class and I can be the student. Would you like that Cecilia?"  
>I cringed.<p>

"No sir."  
>He smiled satisfied and continued his lecture, I felt my face redden from embarrassment. I just wish he knew how it felt to be so embarrassed.<p>

I glared at him, he started turning red and loosened his tie. The rest of his clothes began to shrink. I widened my eyes realizing I was doing it!

The classroom erupted in laughter, and I couldn't help but do the same.

He turned scarlet and ran out of the classroom. His underwear began disappearing as he ran, It was the best ending to a school year I had ever had. When I went home that day my grandmother was oddly happy even after what I told her.

"My dear we have been notified by Cressida Gifford the headmistress to Hogwarts."

I was taken back.

"But grandmother, isn't that the school you attended for your studies?"

She nodded happily. I shook my head and smiled.

"Grandmother, I have no magical abilities. If I did, they would have shown by know."

My grandmother laughed.

"Oh Cecilia darling, that is what you did in school today, that time you spoke to the snake in your mother's garden, it is also what had happened when you were thrown from the window that awful night."

I smiled. Of all the things I've read the magical world my grandmother is from fascinated me. Now that I know I can be a part of it, it excites me. I no longer have to read fairytales and imagine that I am a part of it.

"Really grandmother!"

She nodded.

I smiled happily and she handed me my expectance letter. I read it and re-read it over and over.

"But dear there is something we must talk to you about."

I looked back at her confused.

"We? As in you and who?"

She frowned and led me out of the room and into the study.

A woman was there in our study in robes and was holding a wand. She smiled at me warmly and motioned for me to take a seat.

"Hello Cecilia, my name is Cressida Gifford. I am the headmistress of Hogwarts_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__."  
><em>I smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, but why must this meeting be private?"

She looked over to my grandmother. They both sat down and looked at me.

"Cecilia, I know how much you love to read. Do you remember reading about a man named Tom Riddle, or his well-known name Voldemort?"

I nodded.

"Of course he was an awful man, a Slytherien too. They are known to be power hungry and cunning."

I was stopped by my grandmother's hand smacking me across the face.

"Do not disrespect the Slytherin house! My whole family were wizards all hailing from that house."

I nodded.

"I apologize grandmother."  
>She took in a deep breath and nodded to herself.<p>

"Your grandfather is that very man, your mother, you, and Voldemort share the same blood."

I felt the blood pound in my ears. Such an awful man is my relative! He killed ruthlessly just for the sake of killing, he killed Albus Dumbledore one of the greatest headmasters of Hogwarts, he was a horrible man if I can even call him that. Yet we share the very same blood, this evil blood boiling in my veins.

I shook my head tears filling my eyes.

"N-no! I, why grandmother of everyman in the world why him!"  
>She sighed.<p>

"It wasn't my choice, he forced himself onto me. I tried to fight him, I-I tried."  
>She said quietly tears falling down her face.<p>

I walked to her side and comforted her.

"I was so happy when I found out your mother did not posses any magical ability. I thought it would save her from the same fate, to be like her father."  
>I got chills from the thought.<p>

"We understand if you do not want to attend Hogwarts."

Headmistress Gifford said.

I shook my head standing up straight.

"I am not my grandfather, I will attend Hogwarts. I won't use grandmother's last name, I can be a muggleborn student."

My grandmother shook her head.

"No dear, you're a pure blood... Well if anything, you would be a half-blood."  
>I rolled my eyes.<p>

"My mother is a dirty squib as you've said, and my father a filthy muggle."

I said with venom.

"I am a Mudblood whether you like it or not!"

She turned scarlet and Headmistress Grifford did the same.

"You are truly brave for if anyone found out of your ancestry... It would not be a particular pleasant event."

I nodded.

"I understand."

The summer was long and tiring. My grandmother kept me busy after that, she didn't want to see me. She was embarrassed by what I had said. She didn't want her granddaughter to be considered a mudblood, it embarrassed her. A month before I was to go to Hogwarts my grandmother had me meet a few friends of hers.

"Cecilia this is Draco and his son Scorpius Malfoy, he will be a first year with you this year."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you."  
>He smiled and his father and my grandmother started talking.<p>

"So what house do you want to be sorted into?"

I smiled.

"Well I want to be put into Ravenclaw."  
>He frowned.<p>

"A shame, I thought since your family line all hailed from Slytherien, you would want the same."

I frowned.

"My ancestry does not define who I am."  
>He nodded.<p>

"Well I guess so."  
>I found Scorpius to have a good heart, but he was full of himself. He boasted about his title and his money, and the pureness of his family. All of things that aren't important to me.<p>

"It was a pleasure to meet you Scorpius, I hope to see you again."  
>He smiled and said the same. My grandmother and I went back to our home traveling through fire place, at first I thought it strange, but I eventually grew accustomed to it. I eventually read about it and learned it was called Floo network.<p>

The last weeks of summer flew by and I had my first trip to Diagon Alley. My grandmother didn't give me any time to explore the wonderful place and quickly got all of the things I needed for school. We stopped at the wand shop and I was overly excited.

My grandmother told me to choose well because this would be a wand I'd use for my whole life. ( If I was lucky and didn't break it) I looked over at some wands but none of them called to me. Except one I picked it up and liked the feel of it in my hands.

"Good choice."  
>The shop keeper said startling me.<p>

"What is it made of?"  
>I asked, he only held out his hand and I placed it into his palm.<p>

"11 inch Cedar wood, and dragon heartstring. The core of this wand is known for being able to produce powerful magic, it's also learns faster than most. The core makes the wand bond strongly with its current master. Excellent choice."

I smiled and he placed the wand in my hand.

"Grandmother?"

She smiled and paid the shopkeeper for my wand. On our way out of Diagon Alley we stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium and my grandmother fought to pull me along.

"Oh please grandmother, I need an owl... to send you letters."

She rolled her eyes.

"But we have an owl, Meriwether."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but it is not _my _owl. Oh please grandmother."  
>I pleaded letting my bottom lip quiver. She looked down at me and sighed.<p>

"Oh, all right."

I opened the door and I was immediately transfixed by the beautiful creatures. But there was one owl that stood out to me, she was flying around in her cage frantically whenever anyone got close to her cage. The shopkeeper seemed to think of her as a pain. She was a beautiful barn owl, she just seemed a little scared. But I was fond of her either way.

"Cecilia, please do not get that owl. You always were so difficult, couldn't you get another owl."

I shook my head and approached the cage. She looked at me and titled her head to the side.

I smiled.

"I like her."

My grandmother groaned.

"Please Cecilia, any other owl but this one. It seems difficult."

I smiled to myself.

"How about we make a deal, when we go back home if I can train her to bring a note to you and then back to me in our backyard then we can keep her. If not I'll pay you back."  
>My grandmother gave in and nodded, she paid for my owl and we returned home.<p>

I took my owl out of her cage and thought of a name for her. I have always been a fan of Greek mythology and after reading several books based on them I thought of the perfect name, Calypso. Even though the story of Calypso is rather sad I did like the name.

Calypso rested on my shoulder and we made our way around my house. I found my grandmother and tied a letter to Calypso's leg, she helpfully held out her leg and let me tie it.

"Alright Calypso, go to grandmother."

She spread her wings and flied towards my grandmother and landed on her desk holding her leg out. My grandmother sighed.

"You can keep the owl!"  
>I smiled happily. The next few days we made our way to the platform between nine and ten. I pushed my cart and went between the two platforms arriving in platform nine and three quarters. My grandmother hovered over me fussing as usual.<p>

"Grandmother I'm fine!"

She frowned and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Be good Cecilia, and make sure to write me a letter for which house your placed in."  
>I nodded.<p>

"Alright Grandmother, goodbye!"

I hugged her and boarded the train. I found a compartment and sat in one by myself I pulled out a book and started reading.

"Hello."  
>I looked up from my curtain of hair to see a girl my age with red curly hair and bright blue eyes.<p>

"Do you mind if my cousin and I sit here with you?"  
>I nodded my head forcing my black hair behind my ear.<p>

"Of course not."

She sat in the compartment her robes already on her. A boy followed after her, he had untidy black hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at me shyly and I smiled.

"My names Cecilia."

I said to them both. The girl smiled and held out her hand, I took it with a smile.

"My name's Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter."

I smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you both."  
>I talked to both of them, they both grew up in the wizarding world. Albus was rather shy but when he did talk it was rather interesting. He talked about his older brother and his father, who was no other than <em>the<em> Harry Potter. I was intrigued by that, but also very cautious. I couldn't talk about my family, they killed his.

"So what about your family?"  
>I smiled.<p>

"Well I grew up in the muggle world, my grandmother is a witch. But my mother never really showed any magical ability."

They both nodded.

"What house do you want to be sorted in?"  
>Albus asked.<p>

"Ravenclaw, I would greatly appreciate if I were chosen to be put into that house. But now that I think about it I'd be fine with any house, other than Slytherien."

Rose and Albus both nodded.

"Well I want to be in Gryffindor, like my big brother, and my parents."  
>Albus said smiling. I smiled back, I wish I could have been that proud of my family. We talked about many other things then I changed into my robes. I ran into Scorpius and he smiled.<p>

"Why hello Cecilia."

I smiled.

"Hello Scorpius how are you?"

He shrugged.

"I'm good, can't wait to be sorted! I can guarantee you will be in Slytherien."

I smiled fakely.

"Why thank you I guess, I hope to see you soon."  
>I said sarcastically and walked back to the compartment I was in. I picked up my book and started reading. Albus was sitting next to me quietly.<p>

"You know Slytherien does not have to be bad."

Albus said quietly. I looked up at him shocked, I thought he of all people would understand.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled.

"Well my father named me Albus Severus Potter. I am named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, Severus Snape was the bravest man my father knew, and he was a Slytherien. You don't have to let the title of the house define what it is, it may be better than we think."

I looked at him in a new light, he was far more knowledgeable than I thought.  
>"Thank you Albus, I would have never saw it in that way."<p>

He smiled.

"You're welcome."

We arrived at Hogwarts shortly and I truthfully didn't remember entering. All I could think about was being sorted. Thankfully my last name started with a V so I wouldn't be that early in the sorting. We were all placed in a line to the great hall, I have read so much about the architecture of Hogwarts. It is far better seeing it in person than in a book.

Albus looked nervous, he looked back towards Rose and I. I gave him a reassuring smile and so did Rose. He smiled back but he was still nervous. It was Albus turn next and he was sweating, I found his brother at the Gryffindor table watching anxiously.

"Albus Potter."

They called, he sat on the chair and they placed the sorting hat onto his head.

"Hm... Same as your father do not want to be put in that house. Alright, GRYFFINDOR!"  
>He smiled brightly and his brother and others cheered.<p>

Sooner than I thought it was my turn.

"Cecilia Volger."

I felt my stomach churning in fear. I sat in the chair and waited.

_Please not Slytherien, please._

"You speak Parseltongue a rare talent, excellent for Slytherien. "

I swallowed in fear, I had discovered the talent when a snake in my mother's garden kept returning and she was frightened by it.

_Please! I'm smart I've skipped three grades. I also learned how to read when I was three years old. _

"Well you are indeed Intelligent you would do well in Ravenclaw as well... But Brave _very _brave, you know the consequences if you are found out. Yet you still come to Hogwarts. Hard one, indeed the hardest choice I've been faced with yet."

"GRYFFINDOR!" She yelled out. I smiled brightly and walked towards the Gryffindor table where they patted my back. Albus saved a seat for me and he smiled.

"I'm glad you're in Gryffindor, but I thought you would be in Ravenclaw for sure."  
>I smiled at him.<p>

"Truthfully I thought the same, but either way I'm glad I'm in this house."

Rose was also sorted into Gryffindor she said the sorting had said the same thing as her mother that she would do well in Ravenclaw, but since she was a Weasley it decided to choose Gryffindor. I laughed at that, based on her family they were all in Gryffindor.

We were lead into the common Gryffindor common room all the first year students were looking around in awe. We all made out separate ways to our dormitories, thankfully my bed was next to Rose's. I was glad I was close to someone familiar. We changed into our night clothes and went into bed.

"Tomorrows the first day of our studies!"  
>I smiled at Rose's excitement.<p>

"I know I'm so excited, Goodnight Rose."

She smiled and said the same and turned off her bedside lamp and fell asleep quickly. But I couldn't fall asleep I was too anxious.

"Calypso."

I whispered softly.

My owl flew to my shoulder and hooted softly. I tied a letter to her leg, and smiled as she stretched her wings ready.

"Send this to mother, make sure grandmother gives you a treat. Don't leave until she does."

I opened the window and Calypso flew out into the night I settled back into bed and turned off the lamp at my bedside. I closed my eyes knowing that tomorrow was the first day for the next six years of my life, and I had to make the best of day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**-True Goddess **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Cecilia's POV**

I woke up to Rose's voice telling me to wake up."We're going to be late to breakfast, come on."I smiled and followed her out of the girls dormitory. I put my wand in my right boot and followed Rose to the great hall. I couldn't help but marvel at everything, I was so fascinated by the wondrous world I am now part of. We found Albus already sitting at a table we sat in front of him and said good morning. "Morning Rosie, Celia." Albus said cheerily, I smiled at the nickname he used for me. I had not heard the name in years, it felt so foreign but nice. "When did you come up with a nickname for me?" I asked in genuine curiosity, Albus blushed slightly and stuttered a bit before getting out what he wanted to say coherently. "I thought it sounded better than saying your full name, do you like it?" he asked nervously, "Yea I do."

He smiled in relief and a laughed a little at his reaction, A boy came and sat down and he looked an sat awful lot like Albus. "Hey Al, Rosie.. Who's this?" Albus rolled his eyes at his brothers reaction to strangers but still introduced me. "Celia, this is my older brother James, James this is Celia." I smiled and said good morning, he nodded and smiled back. "Nice to meet you, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" I smiled, no one could possibly believe how much I already loved Hogwarts. Ever since my father died, I never felt normal. I could never fit in no matter how hard I would try and for the first time in what feels like forever I feel like I belong. "I feel at home, it's somewhere I actually belong. Far better than any muggle school I went too." He nodded in understanding. "Yea I bet."

After breakfast we went to our classes, I thankfully had every class with Rose and most of them with Albus. I had grown accustomed to strange things in Hogwarts, such as the ghosts and the talking paintings. It took a few months but I loved it here. Hogwarts was everything I could hope for and more. The work wasn't all that hard, and I loved potions class. Albus had some trouble and set three cauldron's on fire, but I would have given him full credit for his effort. It was around Christmas time when two conflicting letters came for me.

** _Dear Cecilia,_ _This Christmas you are going to have the choice of having the Christmas holiday with your mother or with me. It's all up to you my dear, but I would much prefer spending the holiday with you like usual. If you decide to stay with your mother I would hope that you will at least accompany me to the party the Malfoy's are throwing after Christmas, the choice is yours._**

** _-Love Grandmother_ **

The other mother was from my mother and it made me want to stay with her more than my Grandmother as awful as that was.

_Dear Celia,_ _I'm so sorry I haven't been writing to you lately, I've been so busy. We now have a new house and I think you'll like it very much. I'm so proud of you my little Gryffindor your father would have been so proud of you. I hope you choose to stay with me for Christmas, your grandmother and I haven't been getting along lately. But nothing for you to worry about dear, I hope to see you soon._

~_Love mom_

I was confused but I knew I wanted to spend more time with my mother, I sent her a letter telling her I would spend Christmas with her and told my grandmother I would attend the Malfoy's party. But I couldn't get my mind off of my mother and grandmother for the rest of the day, I wanted us to be a family. I didn't want us to be separated just because of such a small little fight, but I realized it must have been worse than the little arguments they usually had. My mother went to the extent to move out, it must have been something awful. I didn't want to know what my grandmother was capable of to make my mother so angry. I wasn't paying attention and I ran right into Albus.

"I'm so sorry Albus, I feel like I'm on another planet." Albus laughed at that, "Your always 50 miles away Celia, are you okay?" I nodded my head not wanting him to worry about my family issues. "Yea I'm fine, I have to go to the library anyway." Albus rolled his eyes, "Come on Celia you _always _go to the library." He wined, I opened my mouth to protest but he was right. "Fine, what do you want to do." He smiled brightly and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the common room, it was fairly empty since most of the others were doing other activities. "Close your eyes and wait right here." Albus said running to the boys dormitory, I peeped through my eyelashes and saw him come back down the stairs with a box.

"Merry Christmas." He said handing me the box. I smiled and opened it, I found a picture of Albus, Rose, and I leaving class. I was laughing and juggling my books. Rose was doing the same and Albus was helping, we all then tripped in a pile of limbs and books and started laughing. Also under the picture was a book, I didn't read the title but I knew I'd love it. I hugged Albus."Thank you so much! I love it, I'll keep it forever along with the book." He smiled and I remembered I also had his gift. "Actually I have a gift for you." I took something out of my pocket and handed it to him. "It's not much but I know how much you love Quidditch." It was a golden snitch that I had found and it can hold and item in it if you press a small button on the front of it. Albus smiled and practically tackled me in a hug. "This is the best present I've ever gotten, thanks Celia."

I blushed."You're welcome" A few days later we got off of the Hogwarts Express and greeted our parents. I found my mother at the platform nine and three quarters alone looking as lovely as ever. By her side was a man I haven't seen before. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes and a kind smile, my mother looked so happy and I hadn't seen a smile on her face that bright in years.

"Celia I've missed you dear, This is Justin Finch-Fletchley." She said adoringly, "He was in Hogwarts too he used to be a Hufflepuff." I smiled at the man and shook Justin's hand . "Nice to meet you", I said with a genuine smile on my face. He smiled back and said the same. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Rose and Albus."Hey", I said happily hugging Rose and Albus. "Merry Christmas Celia, I'm going to miss you!" Rose said sadly before hugging me again, I frowned a little and handed her, her Christmas present. She held it in her hand saving it for Christmas day, Albus was standing behind her frowning slightly. I pulled him in for a hug, "I'll miss you Albus." I said before letting him go to see he was blushing fiercely. "I'll miss you too Celia." he mumbled under his breath, i laughed and saw his parents along with James and his little sister Lily. "This is my mom and dad, and my little sister Lily." I smiled and waved at his family, "It's so nice to meet you all."

My mother shook hands with their parents and they got into a mild discussion. I saw Scorpius looking at us with a sneer. I walked in his direction and saw his face light up. "Hello Cecilia, we haven't talked much in Hogwarts." I felt horrible that I had been ignoring him, we only had brief discussions in the library. Other than that, I practically pretended Scorpius didn't exist. It was a pretty awful thing for me to do to him. "I'm sorry Scorpius, maybe I'll see you over break?" He nodded and gave me a hug, "Merry Christmas Cecilia". I was shocked by his sudden display of a affection, and even more so when he handed me a present. "But I didn't get you anything." I said trying to hand the present back to him, but he put it back into my hands refusing to take it back. "You don't need too. It's a present Cecilia, I was giving it to you because I wanted to not because I expected something in return. Now open it, I'm sure you'll like it."I frowned still feeling bad about accepting a gift from someone I rarely talked to. I opened the box and found a pair of emerald earrings. I gasped and looked up at Scorpius smug expression. "This is too much Scorpius, I can't take these." He laughed at my shocked expression, "It's really nothing Cecilia, in return you can spare some time for me?" He asked blushing slightly, I nodded and hugged him. "Thank you Scorpius, have a merry Christmas." He smiled and said the same, I walked back to my mother with a smile on my face. Albus looked a little angry but said nothing, Rose was giggling.

"I think he fancy's you Celia."I must have turned scarlet, but I shook my head fiercely. "Oh stop it Rose."Albus looked even more angry at Rose's teasing but still said nothing . My mother got my attention and told me it was time to say goodbye to Rose and Albus.

I hugged them both feeling a little reluctant to let go."Visit us some time over break." Albus said still a little angrily, I smiled trying to ease the awkwardness, "I'll try, goodbye Rose, Albus." We waved and headed our separate ways. Christmas was fun and my mother made it seem normal again, Justin is a kind man but I didn't like him that much, but he did make my mother happy and that's all that mattered to me. I hadn't seen my mother this happy since my dad was alive and it was refreshing to see her like that. Then during the end of the Christmas holiday my grandmother paid us a visit. But she was extremely angry, my mother hadn't delivered the news about which house I was sorted in until now.

"How dare you Alexandria! How dare you keep this from me!"My mom narrowed her almond shaped brown eyes at my grandmother. "She is _**my **_daughter, mother. I decide what happens to her, I decide whether or not I share information about my daughter with you!"My grandmother laughed coldly at my mother."You think your fit to be a mother Alexandria? You couldn't even look at her when Nigel died, the same sapphire eyes and freckles just like her daddy. You don't even know what she's capable of, with the proper training I can make sure Cecilia becomes a proper witch. Without your muggle mentalities."My grandmother said coldly, My mother looked like at grandmother with the strongest hatred I had ever seen. I had never seen her look so darkly at someone before.

"You need to leave mother", My mother said in monotone. "You don't call the shots sweetheart. I am your mother and you are to do what I say!"My mother laughed darkly."Is that so mother! If it were up to you, you would have let me die! You hated me ever since I was a little girl! You never told Cecilia this and I tried my best to forgive you, but you wanted me dead!"My grandmother clutched her wand in anger, ready to fight her. "STOP IT!"

I screamed, they both looked down at me in shock. I glared at both of them angrily. "I'm so tired of you two fighting. Grandmother I love you, but I'm never going to fit your expectations. Mother thank you for understanding me, but fighting with grandmother isn't going to resolve anything."My grandmother looked down at me and smiled. It was so sickly sweet, I knew it was fake. It was that smile she gave so people would bend to her will and listen to what she has to say, and do what she wants. "Cecilia Elizabeth Volger, you are going to be a wonderful witch one day. But I cannot let your mother's muggle ways destroy you!"

She held up her wand. My mother pushed me behind her, I wasn't going to let this happen again. It was all too familiar, but grandmother wouldn't do that! She wouldn't _**kill **_father...She raised her wand, ready to hurt her own child. This was not the grandmother I knew, this was not how she resolved argument. I stepped in front of my mother with my wand ready. " Expelliarmus!" I yelled, Her wand flew from her hand and onto the floor. She looked at me with a guilty expression on her face, I saw her longs sleeve fall down and the blood drained from my face. On my grandmother's wrist was the dark mark.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**I want to thank WonderstruckBubbles for reviewing, I cannot reveal who killed Nigel. But no it's not Bellatrix. The murderer will be revealed in chapter seven, eight, or nine I'm not completely sure yet but it will be later on. But anyway thanks for reviewing.**

**I'd really appreciate some reviews so don't be shy! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Celia**

It felt like everything I had ever known was a lie, seeing my grandmother with the dark mark was more than I could take. The sign of the dark mark was for dark wizards, followers of Voldermort. My grandmother murdered innocent people just for the sake of killing. I couldn't look at her without tears coming to my eyes.

"No." My mother said her voice quiet and scared, I knew my grandmother was capable of doing awful things, but this was too much. "I can't believe you!" I yelled taking a step towards her, she looked down at me and tried to calm me down. "You must understand Cecilia I was doing what I must, I had to prove to my family that..."

I cut her off with a look so ferocious, she must have been afraid of what I would have done if she didn't stop talking. "You said that Voldermort forced himself on you but it was a lie. The way you worship blood status makes me sick! You were in love with Tom Riddle, but your too afraid to admit it.

You crave power and you wanted your family to have the pure blood status, and you had it all. Until mother didn't show any magic, you were afraid what he would do to you. So you left her in the muggle world and visited her every night, waiting for her to die."

By the look on her face I must have been spot on. My mother put her hand on my shoulder tears filling her eyes. "Is this true mother? Did you really want to kill me? Did you! You thought I'd be the perfect pure blooded child... But I wasn't, you're the reason I have the scar! You tried to kill me!" I remember my mother had a scar that began on her chest and ended just above her belly button, grandmother said that death eaters tried to kill her in any way possible as an infant.

It turned out she was right, but it was she who was trying to kill her. She looked away from us ashamed at what she had done in the past, but there was no way I could forgive her. "I did what I had to Alexandria, but never forget that I love you." My mother shook her head tears falling down her face despite the betrayal she felt she laughed. "I don't even know who you are anymore!

I don't even know what's the truth and what's a lie. You know what's funny mother? I actually believed that you cared about me and Cecilia. But of course it was just another way to get back into your pureblooded family." My grandmother tried to reach out to my mother but she pulled away from her pulling me along with her. "Stay away from us, don't you ever come near my daughter again!"

My grandmother apparated out of the room leaving us alone with the thoughts weighing heavy in our minds and hearts. My mother cried herself to sleep that night, but I wasn't sad. I was more angry than anything, I knew what I wanted to be once I left Hogwarts. I would be an Auror so one day I can destroy all of those like my grandmother.

There were a few days left of Christmas Holiday and I decided to stay with Scorpius keeping my promise to him. Scorpius and his father Draco arrived at my house early morning, I grabbed my things and hugged my mother promising I would write her every week. Going to Malfoy Manor was a strange experience, after everything I've read about the place. I was rather scared, but I kept the thoughts to myself not wanting to upset Scorpius.

His father was very kind to me and the same with his mother, I had to admit the first few days with Scorpius was very fun. Running through the gardens much to his mothers distaste, finding secret doorways that lead to certain rooms in the house. Time with Scorpius was too much fun, and I didn't mind being with his family they were rather kind.

Scorpius warned me that his family always threw elaborate parties at the end of the holiday to celebrate anything in particular. His mother bought me a beautiful emerald green dress robe, I refused to take it feeling awful about it but she insisted.

They even set aside the whole day to prepare for the party. I was never used to such treatment and I hated it, they curled the tips of my hair giving the effect of perfect princess curls. Something which would never happen with my spaghetti straight hair. They put minimal amount of makeup and the woman kept complimenting my eyes. They put a black polish onto my nails and toes, and after they dried the dress was to be put on.

I couldn't deny how lovely it was, it stopped just above the knee and had thin straps on each of my shoulders. They even gave me pretty black flats and an emerald pin for my hair. His mother came to check on me and smiled brightly, "Lovely Cecilia, it's a shame you aren't a Slytherin." With that she left the room leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I wished his mother wasn't like that, but some people just aren't capable of change. Before the party started Scorpius and I had to pose for dozens of pictures, I begged Draco to send one to my mother and he made sure to set one aside. I was introduced to many people and I can't remember any of their names, my face hurt from smiling so much and nodding. After much time Draco left Scorpius and I to socialize alone. "Hello Scorpius it has been far too long my boy! Aren't you going to introduce your grandfather to this lovely young lady?" I looked into his grandfather's face and saw the resemblance immediately, he looked so much like Draco and Scorpius it was rather scary. "Of course grandfather, this is Cecilia Elizabeth Volger."

I cringed at my full name I had grown used to the nickname Albus gave me. "It doesn't ring a bell." His grandfather said with a sneer. "Well you probably would recognize my grandmother, Belvina Fleetwood." He nodded smiling and recalling a memory, "Yes I indeed remember, I didn't know her daughter was... alive. Much less that she had a grandchild." I bit my lip to stop from yelling at him. "Well I don't think it was any of you business to know sir, with all due respect." He smiled, "Of course." I glared at him and he smiled a taunting smile because he knew. Of course he knew, he knew my grandmother was weak and let the child live against all of their masters orders. "Well it was quite a pleasure to meet you sir." I said between my teeth, before turning on my heel and walking away. "Oh the pleasure was mine _**Cecilia**_." He said emphasizing my name.

I pushed my shoulders back and continued walking away from him, just to run into a woman. "Oh I am so sorry, please excuse me." I looked up and froze at the face, "That is quite alright dear." I felt my face twist in rage, "What are you doing here grandmother?" I practically spit at her, she put a fake smile on her face and put her hand on my shoulder leading me to through the crowd. "Now my dear, we don't want anyone to know about our little... disagreement. You will be the perfect image of a sophisticated young diplomat, are we clear?" She asked squeezing on my shoulder, I gasped as her nails dug into my shoulder. "No we aren't clear, I will make a fool of you if I must." I hissed between my teeth, she laughed. A shrill and unpleasant laugh filled the room and she dug her nails in harder to my shoulders. I smiled pretending to laugh along.

"Do you truly think you are capable of that my sweet little granddaughter? I ask you only this Cecilia, and you will listen." She said digging her nails even harder into my shoulder, I fought hard not to shriek in pain. I felt the warmth of blood beginning to fall from my shoulder. "I think we've come to an understanding yes?" She asked pressing the rest of the exposed nail into my shoulder, I nodded tears filling my eyes from the pain. "Good." She released me and I ran from the room and up the stairs into the room I was staying in.

I looked in the mirror and saw five deep nail marks in my shoulder, blood was trailing down my arm. I took a wash cloth from the bathroom and pressed it to my shoulder and hissed in pain. The door opened and I jumped when I saw Scorpius enter, he looked at my shoulder and looked shocked. "What happened, why'd you leave? I thought you'd be happy to see your grandmother." I turned towards him slowly and walked in front of him and looked directly into his face. "You did this?" I asked quietly, he nodded and I smacked him in the face. "Don't you ever assume that was something I want! She is an awful woman, have you seen what she's done to me!" I revealed the wound she inflicted on me and he took a step back. "She is and never will be anything to me, if you want to do something for me. Keep her away!" Scorpius looked down and I saw the hurt cross his face. "Thank you Scorpius for trying to fix a family issue, but next time please inform me if your going to do something like that." He nodded and smiled, "Their will be a next time?" I smiled nodding my head, "Of course we're friends silly." He hugged me and accidentally touched my shoulder, I glared at him and he laughed sheepishly. "Sorry."

The next day we boarded onto the Hogwarts express. I saw Albus and Rose and my face lit up with excitement. We all hugged each other and Albus put his hand on my shoulder, I hissed in pain. "Hey are you okay?" He asks I smile nodding, "Yea I'm fine, I need to introduce you two to someone." Scorpius entered our compartment and smiled nervously. "This is Scorpius Malfoy." They smiled and thankfully their were no questions or revolt, my wonderful friends welcomed him into our trio, well our quartet.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. Thanks so much for those who reviewed!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four<br>**

**Celia**

First year ended quite wonderfully. I was afraid that Rose and Albus wouldn't be accepting of Scorpius, but much to my surprise they accepted him into our group rather well. But we did face many challenges, the discrimination between houses will always be there and it will take a while before it will completely diminish.

A few Slytherin families still appreciate pure-blooded status and believed that it was horrible for Scorpius to be-friend the Potter's and the Weasley's. Surprisingly it was Albus well now Al, that fought for Scorpius' behalf.

I remember the day the other Slytherin boys were talking bad about Scorpius, Al stood up and got into the three boys faces and yelled, "Houses do not matter! He has more heart than any of you, it's an honor to have him in the Slytherin house so leave him be."

They were a bit shocked that the son of the famous Harry Potter would stand up for a Slytherin. I'm glad he proved them wrong, I was also glad that Scorpius didn't have to be so bitter anymore, now we have an even stronger friendship. Second year was a breeze, I hadn't seen my grandmother since the party at Malfoy manor, and my friends and I got along so well it was like we were friends for a lifetime.

Sure we had fights here and there, but we always made up. Now entering our third year, this summer I seem to do nothing but send letters back and forth. Being the only one that lives in the Muggle world can take it's toll on even the strongest friendships.

I had only visit Al and Rose once this whole summer, and I miss them dearly. I hadn't seen Scorpius at all and I miss him even more so. Now my birthday is coming up and they can't visit me at all, Al has a family event with Rose, and Scorpius is staying with his grandfather so there is no way he'd be allowed to come.

So it seems I will be spending another birthday with and her new boyfriend Justin. I don't really like him all that much, he seems so full of himself. He likes to wow my mother with his magic, but it's nothing impressive to me.

I woke up the morning of my birthday surprisingly dreading the day. My mother had bought me a new dress from the store, it was lovely. A midnight blue spaghetti strapped dress that ended just above my knees.

After my mother presented me with the gift we were off to lunch. I dreaded it the whole time, Justin was talking about himself the entire time. He has a way of making everything and anything about himself.

He said anything that he believed would impress my mother and I, after the awful lunch we went back to our home. The shades were pulled tight against the windows, leaving the house dark. I turned on the lights and was surprised to find my best friends waiting for me.

For the first time that day a smile overtook my face. I threw my arms around the three and hugged them. "Rose, Al, Scorpius! I thought you couldn't make it!" I said looking at the three of them in surprise. "We wanted to surprise you, I'm awfully sorry that the start of your day was so bad." Rose said sincerely, I smiled and hugged her again.

"No matter, all that matters it you guys are here." My mother set out a few snacks for us and left the room for us to catch up. Scorpius talked about how annoying his grandfather was, and how he wished he could have visit.

Rose talked about how irritating Hugo was being and Al ,she said that they did have some family time. They played Quidditch together and celebrated Harry's birthday last month. Which was more eventful than my summer, the whole time I read!

After we had caught up they each handed me there presents. Rose handed me hers first sticking her tongue out the boys. I unwrapped the gift and smiled Rose had gotten me a book about Quidditch. I laughed at that, Al and I argued about the sport.

He said that you can't study a sport you just have to learn to play it, I on the other hand thought otherwise. "We'll see who was right Al." I said waving the book at him, he rolled his eyes smiling playfully.

Next was Scorpius he handed me a small box and smiled at me. "I hope you like it, I know you don't really care for material items. You always say a gift should be something that comes from the heart. So here it is."

I smiled recalling when I said that to him, I opened the box and smiled at the bracelet. It had three thick leather bands that were braided together with blue beads embedded into it. I smile and hugged Scorpius. "It's beautiful." He smiled, "Good because it took me all summer."

I frowned at that, but I was grateful for the gift. Last but not least it was Al's turn but right when he was about to give me his gift a voice rang throughout the house. "My, my granddaughter did you really think I'd forget your birthday?" She asked smiling, she looked the same. Her grey hair held up in a tight bun, her brown eyes reflecting the coldness of her soul.

I tore my gaze away from my grandmother and looked towards Scorpius, he shook his head signifying that he didn't do it. I take in a deep breath, and my gaze flickers to my shoulder. The pink scars from that night those years back.

"You aren't welcome here grandmother." I said coldly, glaring at her with an icy intensity. She only laughed and it echoed around the house, leaving chills on my skin.

"I just wanted to give you a gift." She said walking behind me and putting a cord around my neck. I stiffen, Rose screeches jumping up, and Al and Scorpius get to their feet and point their wands at her.

"Oh calm down children, it's just a necklace for my sweet granddaughter." I keep my face impassive as she clasps the cord to my neck. I look towards my mother who was breaking into a nervous sweat. "That's a lovely gift mother, now please leave."

I looked down at the necklace, it was a black cord with a sapphire stone in the center touching my throat. My grandmother smiles down at me and then looks towards my mother a frown on her face.

"Don't you miss your mother dear?" My grandmother asks stepping closer to my mother. I had enough of her games, I stand up and walk behind my grandmother and point my wand to her back.

"Enough of this, leave." I said coldly, she turned around and I kept eye contact with her. Never letting my face falter. She looks at my friends and stop as she sees Scorpius. "I'm impressed Cecilia, at least you aren't surrounding yourself completely by the less desirable. I thought more of you Scorpius Malfoy."

With that she apparated from the room, I tried to get the party back to normal but it was no use. We were on edge for another thirty minutes until finally things got back to normal.

Al smiled at me and handed me his present. "Why thank you Albus." He blushed at his full name and I smiled and began opening the gift. I saw a heart shaped box and then it fell through my hands.

I felt my face pale, I couldn't breathe. I coughed trying to clear my air way, but it was no use. As I struggled to swallow and breath the cord around my neck tightened.

"It's enchanted!" Rose screeched, it was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who reviewed! It really means a lot, and I love getting the feedback. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span> **

**Albus**

I had barely seen Celia all summer, and I had missed her terribly. Every year since we had first met we had spent summers together. But this year we could not do such a thing, my family had decided to travel. Also I was practicing for the Quidditch team with James and my dad.

There was barely anytime for me to even write a letter to Celia. I had seen her about once this summer. So when Rose had come up with the idea of surprising her I was over excited. She has been teasing me since second year that I had a crush on Celia. But it's nothing of that sort, Celia and I are just great friends...

We had asked Celia's mother for permission and she had gladly given it. We waited inside the house and decorated it with balloons. Scorpius was there and also helped, I hadn't seen him since the year had ended. Scorpius and I over the years had gotten along rather well.

Although I'll admit I didn't want to trust him when we first met, he has proven himself a loyal friend. We waited inside the house talking about the presents we had for Celia. I held mine in my pocket and I was awfully nervous to give it to her.

My mother and sister had picked out a heart shaped box, and I had put a heart shaped necklace in and also a note. I'll admit that Rose wasn't completely wrong about my feelings for Celia. But I was just too nervous to tell her.

She is my best friend, and I'm afraid to ruin our friendship. "Al, can you stop thinking so hard and come and hide." Rose asked brining me from my thoughts. I blushed and ran over to them and hid behind their couch. Celia opened the door and turned on the lights, we all rushed to the center of the room and stood there.

The surprised look on Celia's face was priceless. We all hugged her and wished her a happy birthday, I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked. Her black hair was pinned up at the sides, and her sapphire eyes sparkled in happiness. After we caught up Rose and Scorpius handed her their presents, lastly it was my turn.

I had usually made her something ever year, but this year was the first I hadn't. I handed her the box and she smiled at me, I blushed as she said my full name. After that her grandmother interrupted. Once she left I couldn't help but feel like something was off.

I looked towards the necklace and then Celia fainted. Rose screeched and Scorpius and I both ran to Celia's aide. I whisper a charm frantically and the necklace breaks and releases her throat. Scorpius and I both sigh in relief. I sit Celia up and push her hair from her face. Her eyes were still closed but thankfully she was breathing.

Her mother was panicking and didn't seem to know what to do. She decided to take her to a Muggle hospital. Rose, Scorpius, and I waited outside of her room nervously. Once the doctors let us in we crowded around her bed.

She rolled her eyes at us and sat up. "I'm fine, I just have a minor concussion from falling to the ground." She said smiling like it was nothing. "Celia, that wasn't just a minor concussion. Your grandmother tried to kill you." Rose said frantically, Scorpius nodded in agreement. "It really isn't nothing." Celia rolled her eyes angrily.

"It's not a big deal, I understand that this was scary. I also understand that I could have died, but it doesn't matter. Everyday my grandmother shows she hates me, gives me another reason to hate her in return." I shook my head and sat by her bed. "That isn't you." She glared at me. "I'm not what you think Albus Potter."

It hurt that she used my full name so coldly. Her mother then entered the room, her face still red from the tears she had shed. "Do you three think you can give us some privacy?" None of us moved an inch, we were not leaving Celia. She sighed and motioned for us to take a seat.

"I have talked to Cressida Gifford, and we thought it would be for the best if Celia doesn't return to Hogwarts next year." We all looked at her in shock, even Celia looked shocked. "But mum, it was grandmother. She won't even be aloud onto school grounds."

Her mother shook her head and looked at us sympathetically. "I was thinking we should move. I cannot risk it Cecilia. I will not lose you! I have lost your father and I will not lose you too! My answer is final." Celia shut her mouth angrily and her mother left the room.

She looked towards us helplessly. "I'm sorry. I think it would be best if you all just left." We all hugged her goodbye and left with dread in our hearts. Going to platform nine and three-quarters wasn't going to feel the same. The rest of the summer we saw each other as much as we could.

Because in a few days we were going to lose each other for a long while. On the last day of summer Celia was allowed to visit me at my house for the day. We laid in the yard watching the clouds floating overhead, she smiled up to the sun and then turned towards me.

"Excited for the start of third year?" I shook my head and took her hand. "It won't be the same without you." She frowned at my response and sat up taking her hand from mine. "Don't say that." I sat up and looked down at her. "Sorry, but at least you'll see us off." She bit her bottom lip and I knew it was her way of saying she had bad news.

"What is it now?" I groaned, she frowned even further. "My mum won't let me see you guys off." I looked towards her in shock. "But she promised you could." She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "Sometimes I just want to fly away and never return." She said looking to the sky, "I had always thought that it was just my grandmother who was a monster. But evil just runs through the family."

I looked at her confused. "Your mother is just trying to protect you." She smiled sadly, as if she was hiding another secret. "I know, it's not my mother who is evil." She stood up abruptly, "My mother is just afraid that grandmother will be in platform nine and three quarters. It's why she won't let me go." I stood up with her and frowned. "I wish you could stay here with me." She smiled at that. "I wish I could too."

She left that night both of us reluctant to say goodbye to each other. "I'll see you during Christmas." She reassured but I knew our friendship wouldn't be the same after.

**Rose**

It is the first year that I am going to Hogwarts that a smile doesn't overtake my face. I am no longer jumping with excitement for another year of learning. Even Hugo has noticed my change in attitude and he usually doesn't seem to care about things of that sort.

"Are you alright Rosie?" My brother asked in concern. I smiled in reassurance and nodded. "Of course I'm alright." He nodded and then packed more things onto his cart. "I can't wait to see Celia this year, she's so pretty." He said dreamily, I used to laugh at his little crush on my best friend but now it only made my heart shatter into pieces.

I fought back the tears and entered platform nine and three quarters. I find Al and his hair is messier than usual if even possible. James and Lily seem to be trying to make him laugh but all failing miserably. Even Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny looked worried about him.

"Al are you alright?" I asked walking next to him, he shook his head. "No, this year just won't be the same without her." Scorpius was off to the side saying goodbye with his mother and father. He also looked depressed about starting the year.

The three of us bordered the train and sat in silence. It just occurred to us now that Celia was the glue that held us together. Albus and I had always gotten along but Scorpius, he seemed odd and like an outcast with his own friends.

"I think I may sit with some of my Slytherin friends." He said quietly before he stood up ready to exit the compartment. I felt myself choke on my breath, I knew our friendship would fall apart. I just hoped it wouldn't have been so fast. "Scorpius, don't go." He smiled back at me halfheartedly. "I think we all know it's not the same here without her."

I frown at that and he stands up. "Sorry guys." Soon enough our compartment burst open. "Sorry I'm late." A voice interrupts, there in all her glory was Celia. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had her robes in hand. "Did I interrupt your pity party?" She asked a smirk on her face, Scorpius was the first to hug her. We all laughed and settled into our compartment.

"I thought your mum was making you stay?" Al asked happily. She smiled an one hundred watt smile. " And miss my third year at Hogwarts? Nothing could stop me from missing time with you guys." We all laughed and as the train left the station so did our doubts.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for reviewing, it is greatly appreciated. I would love to know what you think, so please do not hesitate to review.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six<span> **

**Belvina**

A plan.

I need a plan, I am slowly running out of time. Soon enough my dear granddaughter will be too corrupt to convert into the life she was always meant to have. The life of a pureblood, the life of a proper Slytherin family.

Though she has been exposed to some muggle ways, they can easily be forgotten. This plan must work, their cannot be a fault in it. It must be thought out to perfection, the slightest flaw will not be allowed.

I walked down the dark alley recalling the memories. The awful memories that I try not to remember, when Tom Riddle was mine. Or so I had thought, the look of disgust on his face when he saw Alexandria. I shook the thought away, that was many years ago.

I doubt if anyone even remembers it, a time when I had a heart. I stopped at the pub and opened the door, all eyes were on me and I smiled. "Did you miss me?" I asked smiling slyly, they all smiled and welcomed me.

Familiar and new faces surprised me, the ones that had comforted me when Tom told me to get rid of Alexandria. The one's who helped me escape him, the ones who coaxed him into allowing me back. This was my family, the ones who were always there for me.

Although at times they envied me, for the relationship Tom and I had. In the end they were always there to count on. I sat down at the head of the table smiling at the people before me. "It has been far too long my friends." I began smiling at them all, they nodded in agreement some smiling and patting the backs of their children and grandchildren.

"Our times together were unforgettable. Things we will never forget, the days we had are burned into the memories of so many wizards. The reign of Lord Voldermort, was a beautiful one. But it has slowly begun to die out." I said sadly looking at all of their eager faces, the youngest Slytherin's smiling at each other to this new life they would get.

While the older boys and girls puffed out there chest in pride of what they planned to do. "We cannot let my lord..._**Our **_Lord's death be in vain. Lord Voldermort left us a legacy, though he was killed by that retched Potter. We have a chance to start over, to bring back what Voldermort died to protect. Pure-Blood's the true wizards!"

They all cheered in agreement and I smiled gleefully. "But in order for the dream to live on. We cannot continue my friends." The room was turned into an uproar, they all yelled in protest. Some of the younger ones confused and shocked. While the elder children were confused and somewhat frustrated. At moments like this I often miss Tom, he often knew how to control people better than me.

It was why we worked so well together, he was the force and I was the one who planned. My plans never had flaws, he was the fool who told me he didn't want to have a weakness. As much as Tom was an awful person, I will admit it. He hated Alexandria for quite some time, but then he realized she was his family.

Something he never had, he often would hold her in private places. He then told me to the leave the Death Eaters, and hide. He told me to raise our daughter in seclusion and never return to him. That if anything ever happened to him, to start over again and ensure that his dream came true.

The last thing he told me was he loved me. Just as fast as the emotion was there on his face it disappeared, and he slammed the door in my face. "QUIET!" I yelled fueling the anger I still have, the room was thrown into silence and I smiled.

"Thank you. Now will you let me explain?" I asked glaring at them all, they nodded in agreement. I smiled down at all of them like they were children. "We need people to carry on our work, people we can trust. Younger people...A new generation of Death Eaters." I said, I smiled as the older children smiled in shock.

"You can count on us!" The eldest boy said, his name was Ralph I assume. I put my hand on the young boys shoulder. "Of course I can my dear, see his eagerness! This boy is ready to serve, the younger they start the more exceptional they will be. My dear Tom did not see it as I did. He never looked too far in the future, but I have and I still do. We need them to start as young as Hogwarts, third year the youngest they begin."

I saw a few of them frown but most smiled brightly, I matched their smiles with eagerness. "These children will have us as mentors. We will live on Voldermort's legacy!" They cheered in agreement and we then escorted the children out of the room to talk. "Brilliant Belvina, truly and utterly brilliant." I smiled at my old friend, "I'm glad you think so."

But soon the smiles began to vanish and I was worried that that they would not go along with the plan. "We need more families." A few said, I nodded and soon people began suggesting pure-blooded Slytherin families. I agreed to them all and asked the age of their children. We agreed that Ralph would be the junior leader, and that he should watch to see which members he thought were suitable. "I had always thought the Malfoy's were loyal." Ralph's grandfather suggested, I smiled and nodded.

I knew a certain Malfoy that will get my granddaughter to join. "But they stopped contacting us." He said sadly, the news seemed to distress him. "Oh don't you worry my friend, I have an offer they just can't refuse."

**Celia**

Scorpius has been acting strangely for the past week. It all started on Monday during breakfast, he had gotten a letter from home while we were in the library and his face had paled significantly. Which is saying a lot, because Scorpius is already pale. I keep thinking that maybe something is wrong and I asked him but he refuses to answer.

Now as I try to do my potions homework my mind wanders back to Scorpius. I put my pencil down angrily and sigh. Al raises an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" I nod glumly and hold my chin in my hand watching Al write down the wrong answer.

"That wrong." He looks up and scowls at me scratching out his answer. "You're being more nitpicky than usual, and that's saying a lot cause your always nitpicky." Al said pointing his quill at me. I rolled my eyes and breathed out the breath I has been holding.

"I'm not always nitpicky." I pouted, Al laughed at that and I rolled my eyes. "I don't try to be." He nodded in agreement and closed his books. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I nodded, "I'm worried about Scorpius but he won't talk to us."

Al frowns at what I said and then nodded. "You are right, I've noticed he's been acting different. But I think it's best not to get into it." I shrug and pack my things up, "I hope you're right." I put my hand on his shoulder as I left the room my mind still on what we said.

It doesn't seem like a normal distance Scorpius gives when he has something troubling him. It's never so long, and he usually caves quite easily. I fear that whatever Scorpius is hiding, it's big. But I will find out what it is. No matter how long it takes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_The young Malfoy sneaks out of the boy's dormitory that night and runs into the forest. His heart pounds in his chest and his pale hands were clammy with perspiration. He finally makes his way to the Dark Forest; there a group of boys stand waiting._

_ A few other boys his age are walking a little before him, all of them jittery. Some of them with fear, others with excitement. Each boy was to go up to the leader, an older pureblood named Ralph. They were to answer a simple question, and tonight their attendance showed if they would take risk to join the Dark Lord's army. _

_Finally it was Scorpius turn, his heart pounded in his chest and his skin was moistening from nervousness. "Are you ready to join us Scorpius?" The boy asks him, he nods his face impassive. "I am ready to serve the followers of the Dark Lord." Scorpius says quickly wishing it would be over quickly. The elder boy smiles happily, "Congratulations boys, you have passed your third test. We shall finish what Lord Voldermort started, long live the Dark Lord!" _

_They all cheered in agreement and began chanting and with reluctance Scorpius joined in as well. "Long live the Dark Lord." He said softly, and he began to regret it all. _

**Celia**

It was a beautiful morning and on my way to Potions I found Al and Scorpius waiting for me as they usually did. Though Scorpius has been acting strange for a while lately, he seemed a bit stranger today. "Good morning boys!" I said happily and glancing at Scorpius in concern, as we made our way towards our class I grabbed Scorpius arm preventing him from going in. "Wait, Scorpius are you doing alright?"

He turned towards me dark purple circles under his pale eyes, contrasting sharply with his snowy skin. "Oh my god Scorpius, have you been sleeping at all?" I asked placing one of my hands on his cheek; he pushed my hand away and looked away from me. "I'm sorry, but please don't touch me Celia." I was taken aback by this and nodded. "I'm sorry... Scorpius ever since you've gotten that letter from home you've been acting different and I..."

He cut me off by grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me towards him. "Don't you bring that up Celia. Not today and definitely not right now. You have no idea what I am going through; perhaps it would be best if you left me alone." He whispered furiously pushing me away and walking into our class. I bit back the angry tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Celia are you okay?" James asked walking through the hall; I looked towards him and smiled. "I'm fine James, thanks for asking." I walked into class and sat next to Al making sure not to look in Scorpius direction. After class was over I went to lunch in silence and by the end of the day stayed by myself in the library.

While there I searched for a charm, spell, or jinx, anything that would remove the red marks from where Scorpius held to me. He had held onto my so tight, and that anger. It was something I had never seen before. "I found the charm." I looked up at Scorpius face and saw it heavy with guilt. "Thank you." I said taking the book from his hands and waving my wand over my arm. The pink marks faded and I smiled thankful for it.

"Celia, I wanted to apologize. I should never have let my anger out on you, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to, and I feel so awful for doing it. I really hope you can forgive me, and if not I'll make it up to you every day until we graduate." I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder tempted so smack the back of his head. "I forgive you Scorpius, but if you ever put a hand on me again..." I threatened pointing my wand under his nose, "You'll regret it." Scorpius nodded his hands up in defense.

I smiled, "Good." I left the library and Scorpius walked me to the Gryffindor common room. "Scorpius, if something is bothering you..." He cut me off with a look, "Listen Celia, I apologized but I meant what I said. Leave me alone on that topic, it doesn't concern you. Or anyone for that matter, you would never understand." He left me there once again stunned and angered by his actions; I went into the common room angrily and stared down the first years at my usual table.

"Move." I growled at the four and they got up quickly and ran. I sat down heavily and opened up my books angrily writing out the answers to my homework. "Calm down Celia, what did the potions homework do to you?" Al joked; I looked at him about to reply back with a snarky comment but decided against it.

"I rather not talk about it." Al raised an eyebrow and sat in front of me. He closed my potions book and I glared at him angrily. "What is your problem?" I yelled angrily, Al just looked at me with a straight face. "Tell me what's wrong." I glared at him and took a deep breath before speaking. "It's Scorpius, he's hiding something I know it. He even threatened me." Albus face darkened when I mentioned that. "What did he say?"

I rolled my eyes at his defensiveness. "Don't worry about it, but we have to follow him tonight." Albus eyes lit up, "Are you suggesting we sneak out?" I bit my bottom lip and his smile only grew. "Yes." I responded and he smiled widely, "Yes! I've been waiting for someone to ask that forever!" I laughed at his enthusiasm and quieted him down. "As much as I love the idea of sneaking out, Rose will kill me."

Albus smiled, "That's where I come in." We walked to dinner with Rose and sat down, we stayed silent and Rose looked between us. "Alright what's up with you two?" She asked raising her eyebrow at us, I knew if I looked into her eyes I would break. "Nothing Rose." I said a little too quickly even James snickered from his side of the table with his own friends. "Oh come on Celia, even I know you're hiding something." I felt my face grow hot and Al just laughed.

"Aw Rose leave her alone. Celia just admitted that she fancies me." I felt my face grow even hotter and I swatted at Al's arm. "I did not!" Rose smiled between us and looked at us smugly. "I knew you liked each other." This time Al and I both moved away from each other know completely weirded out. "That's just, not going to happen." I replied Albus nodding in agreement. "Just… No Rose." Albus said as he got up from the table and began heading out, but not before telling me something.

"Meet me in the common room at midnight." I nodded and he left Rose still smiling at me smugly. "Oh give it a rest Rose." That night I was completely anxious and I could tell that Rose knew something was up. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I sighed and came up with the fastest thing on the top of my head. "It's my grandmother; I just haven't been the same ever since she came back and… I got a letter from her." Rose's eyes widened and she sat on my bed next to me.

"Celia, why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged looking down feeling so guilty for lying. "May I see it?" She asked after a while, thankful for my quick thinking I said. "I burned it; I just don't want to be reminded of her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Rose." She shrugged and I could tell something was wrong with her. "Rose are you alright?" She shrugged and then sat next to me her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"It's Scorpius; I fear that we are all growing distant with each other. You and Albus have you friends in Quidditch, ever since you've read those books you're excellent." I smiled at the thought glad I proved Albus wrong. "During Quidditch it was Scorpius and I studying together and cheering you two on. But now he is so distant, and I miss him. He's my best friend Celia, besides you and Albus. No one else really understands me like you three. Even Lauren doesn't."

I hugged Rose and rubbed her back. "It's alright Rose, he just needs some time." I got off of my bed and held my hand out to her. "Perhaps it's best if we both got some sleep?" I asked she nodded and crawled into her bed. "Goodnight Celia." I smiled, "Goodnight Rose."

After a few hours Rose's breathing slowed down and I knew she was finally asleep. I tied up my hair into a ponytail and put on my muggle clothing. I grabbed my wand and muttered a quick spell, "_Lumos". _I walked down the stairs and found Al dressed in Muggle clothing as well. "Hey you ready?" He asked holding a cloak in his hands.

"What is that?" I asked he smiled sheepishly. "Have you read The tales of Beedle the Bard?" I nodded rolling my eyes, "Yes of course." He took a deep breath, "Well this is the invisibility cloak." I looked at him incredulously. He sighed and then wrapped himself in the cloak and disappeared in sight. "Okay I believe you." I said in shock, Albus revealed his head and smiled. "Good, come on."

Albus and I walked the school grounds together; something about sneaking out is exhilarating. Knowing that you can get caught, and it probably won't be pleasant. But that's the fun about it the risk. We wait outside of the Slytherin common room for an hour and eventually boys and girls all about third year and older begin walking.

Albus and I spot Scorpius and follow shocked now. We continuing following Scorpius and the others and they stop right at the Dark Forest where an older boy is standing smiling down at them. "Hello, I am so proud of all of you, and tonight our leader has come to greet all of you fresh recruits." Al and I look at each other confused but don't dare to say anything.

"Hello children." A voice rang out, and I knew that voice better than I know my own. "Al, please take me back!" I whispered frantically, Al looked at me pleading me with his eyes to stay. Soon in my eye sight is the long hair of my grandmother and I can't take it any longer. "Please Albus, it's my grandmother." Albus face falls and he nods taking me back into school and safely into our common room.

"I'm sorry Albus." He shrugs smiling good naturedly, "I understand, I wouldn't want you to feel unsafe Celia. You're my best friend, don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Albus, make sure you get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

_Albus went back into the woods after ensuring Celia was safe in the common room. But he needed to find out what Scorpius was hiding. He goes back into the Dark woods, and a fire is lit all of the students sit around the fire. Celia's grandmother in the middle smiling at them, "Know that you all know the terms, and what it means to be a Death eater." The words Death eater rung in Albus ears, anger filled his heart and mind. His friend, someone he thought was his friend chose to be part of something so dark, so evil. Something his whole family fought for, sacrificed themselves for this new world. What bothered him was Celia's aunt, her presence seemed unnecessary there. _

_Soon they line up all of the boys and hand each of them a bracelet, a snake with two heads. Their leader went in front of each boy and mumbled a spell. It was then Scorpius turn, his face was impassive and his face perspiring. The boy mumbled a spell and the snakes tightened around his wrist and reddened with heat, Scorpius hissed in pain and refused to look at the band. The snakes then cooled back to their dark greenish color their scales illuminating in the moonlight._

_The leader Slytherin boy smiled down at him and patted his shoulder. "Welcome brother Scorpius, to the army of the Dark Lord."  
><em>


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N**

**I'd first like to apologize for not updating in so long, and wish happy holidays to everyone who reads this. Also I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed, your support means a lot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Albus**

I cannot bear the look at him, the one I had once called friend. The betrayal that I had experienced was just too much, and I try to act as if everything is fine. I look into Celia and Roses' hopeful faces, and tell them everything is fine. But it's not, that trader that monster; will never deserve to have good people in his life.

"Al are you alright?" Celia asks concerned, I fake a smile and shake my head. "Yes, of course! I just didn't get a lot of sleep." Celia studies me her sapphire eyes searching for any sign that I am being untruthful. She continues to glare at me until Rose interrupts, "Hey lovebirds, you're going to be late to class." Celia and I turn away from each other stuttering and I feel my face grow hot, "Shut up Rose!"

I hear her laugh down the hall and Celia turns back towards me, "We'll talk later." She says before running to catch up with Rose. I sigh and walk to my next class, it was the one I usually walked with Scorpius, I saw him make his way towards me and glared in anger.

"Hey Al." He says nervously, my gaze falls to his wrist were the snake band is its metallic dark green color shimmering in the lights. I glare at him before picking up my pace to get away from the traitor. "Al! Hey Albus!" Scorpius yells before putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me around. "Hey, are you all right?" I shoved his hand off of my shoulder and glared at him, "Don't act like we're still friends! You just ignore us! Don't pretend Scorpius you've always sucked at lying."

The rest of the day I refused to look in that monster's direction, the only bad part was Celia was trying to get it out of me the whole day. It was so hard to avoid her because we're in the same house and we have a lot of classes together. I was walking to Quidditch practice and I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around and someone pushed me against a wall. I looked down and saw Celia's determined face, "What are you…" She cut me off putting a hand on my mouth and pulling me away.

She opened the door to the brooms storage room and closed the door, once we were alone I glared at her. "Celia we're going to be late to practice." She shrugged, "Never mind that Al you have to tell me! I know you're hiding something, come on Al please!" Celia eyes were huge and she kept looking at me pleadingly. "No." She frowned and stepped closer to me. "Albus, please." She said quietly, I felt heat rise to my face at her closeness.

The door opened and we separated quickly, "Oi, Potter! You and Volger aye?" We both blushed fiercely at Gavin; he's two years older than us and our best chaser. "It's not what..." Celia started, I interrupted, "It isn't…" He smirked and closed the door before saying, "You too have fun."

We both walked out of the closet blushing fiercely, my brother smirked at me causing Celia and I to blush further. "That's my little bro!" James said rubbing his knuckles into my head, "Shut up James." I hissed annoyed, after the most embarrassing Quidditch practice of my life we all went back to the common room and the teasing was unbearable. "Hey don't stay up too late little brother." James said winking at the both of us, I glared at Celia and she blushed deeper. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to look like that." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "It's fine Celia."

After a few moments of silence Celia broke it, "So are you going to tell me." I groaned and stood up now extremely frustrated with her. "No! Just drop it Celia, some things aren't worth knowing!" She looked at me angrily, "Who are you to tell me, whether or not I should know... I have the right to know Albus! He's my friend too!" I rolled my eyes at her, "Come on Celia, just leave it alone. Not every secret is worth telling." She huffed and continued eyeing me angrily, "If you don't tell me, then that obviously means you don't trust me."

I sighed and tried to reason with her, but her eyes were cold. I tried to reason with her just by a look, but I knew she wasn't going to change her mind, not now. "I can't Celia; it's not my secret to tell." She bit back the angry response she was going to say and took in deep breaths. "Fine, I'll find out myself. With or without your help." She huffed before running up to the girl's dormitory, I groaned and stomped to the boy's dormitory to find most of my friends by my bed. "What do you want?" I groaned as I threw myself face first onto my bed. "How'd it go? Did you Celia snog?" The guys asked snickering; I looked up at them angrily.

"It's not like that…Just shut up!" They all laughed not believing me but I was too tired to care. Once most of the boys were asleep I took the invisibility cloak from James trunk and began down the stairs. I find Albus in the halls and push him against a wall and into the room of requirement. Scorpius looked at me wide eyed and shocked by the room we were in. James had told me it only works if you need it, and in the room was only two desks faced towards each other.

"Sit." I barked angrily at Scorpius, shocked by my sudden hostility he did as I asked. "Al, leave me alone, you need to stay away from me." I laughed loudly at that, "No, I will not leave you alone until I get my answers. Oh and once I do, I will make sure you have every reason to wish you didn't know me or Rose, or Celia." He looked shocked at what I said, but I no longer cared. "I'm going to ask you one question, answer it honestly."

He nodded silently, "Are you severing the Dark Lords army." He held his head down in shame tears filling his pale eyes, "Yes." I clenched my fist and slam the on the desk as hard as I could. "Damn you! Damn you Scorpius Malfoy!" I said angrily, he was dead to me I thought nothing of him. Only a burning hatred for the boy in front of me.

"I-I didn't want to Albus! I had no choice." I turned towards him incredulously, "I was always here for you!" I shouted, "Rose, Celia, and I were always here for you! Of course you had a choice! You chose this!" I screamed angrily, he looked shocked by my outburst and I didn't care. I didn't care if I was being irrational like James, I needed closure. My closest friend, he was like a brother to me; and it hurt so much.

"Albus, I'm so sorry." He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. I shook my head, "I can't believe you." He stood up walking towards me a dark look on his face, "I'm so sorry Albus, but you can't remember this." My eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare." He sighed lowering his wand. "I would." In an instant his wand was back in the air and pointed at me, I frantically grabbed my wand and pointed, but he had already said the word.

"Obliviate."


	10. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone for the continued support and suggestions.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Celia**

"Hey Al." I said nonchalantly trying so hard not to break and beg Al to tell me what he knows. "Hey Celia." He said with a troubled look in his eyes, I sat down across from Al and looked him into his forest green eyes. "What's wrong?" He shook his head faking another smile, and I knew he was avoiding something. Avoiding either a memory or trying to refrain from making a face and telling me what is bothering him.

"Tell me Al." He sighed shaking his head, "I-I honestly wish I could Celia, but I can't anymore." The rest of the day I kept pounding Al for answers. I kept asking him what was wrong, or what happened, but each time he dismissed me either angrily or just simply annoyed. At Quidditch practice I tried again but he had enough of it, "Celia, honestly give it a rest!" Al shouted angrily, I bit my lip and nodded but we both know this isn't over yet.

I found Rose after practice and sat across from her. "I need your help Rose." She smiled mischievously and leaned close to me. "Is it about asking Al on a date, because I know you fancy him?" I felt the heat rise to my face and shook my head, "No, goodness Rose give it a rest… We are nothing more than friend's sheesh. Besides that's not what this is about, it's about Al knowing something about Scorpius." Rose perked up at that and nodded.

"I think he does know something, he's been acting strange." With a nod and a silent conversation we agreed we had to press Al about it. We waited until he came to the common room to study like he usually does. "Oh no, you two have been coming up with something. I can tell, you have that best friend telepathy thing going on." Al whined, Rose and I looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "What best friend telepathy?" I asked, Al shook his head.

"Nothing just what is it?" We both smiled and made him sit down, not before giving him the pumpkin juice we smuggled from Hogesmade. "Alright what is it?" We both sat down and Rose took a deep breath nudged me. "We know you found out something about Scorpius, I mean he barely hangs out with us anymore. You found out but you refuse to tell us." Al sighed and ran his hands through his already messy raven black hair. "You two are worse than Lily and James during Christmas, honestly I don't know."

Rose and I both glared at him and he groaned in frustration. "I remember sneaking out after I walked you back Celia." I stiffened and Albus realized his mistake, "Crap." He muttered and Rose glared at us accusingly. "You are not allowed to do that! Albus it is against the rules and I can't believe you used Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak!" She shrieked and Al and I just smirked at her, "Sorry little miss prefect."

"Anyway, I don't remember. Something significant happened then; and again on last night. I snuck out and I went into the… never mind that. But I can't remember any of it, it's like all of a sudden the memories were erased from my brain." Rose and I looked at each other incredulously, "I refuse to believe Scorpius would do something like that."

Rose said defensively, Al and I both shrugged not knowing what to about it anymore. We both went to bed thinking about how things used to be. There is an absence of something in our group; Rose barely talks to Al and I anymore. She has found comfort in new people, and it hurts; no it stings like a wound. I miss when it was the four of us against the world.

The next day I waited to speak to Scorpius until after my classes. "Hey Scorpius can we talk?" I asked trying to ignore his pure-blooded friends. They all raised their eyebrows at me as if I was too low to be speaking to him. Scorpius nodded smiling sweetly and followed me away from his friends. "What is it Celia." I narrowed my eyes at him and punched him hard in the arm. He winced rubbing the spot on his arm, "What was that for?" He asked accusingly, I glared at him feeling my face heat up from anger. "You know what it's for! You've just abandoned us Scorpius; I thought we were your friends? Now look at you, big and bad Slytherin hanging out with only the most prestigious pure-blooded students. I thought you were different Scorpius, I thought things could be different. Where houses couldn't stop our friendship, all four us were so strong. But I guess not anymore…"

I said walking away from him angrily, Scorpius cool hands wrapped around my upper arm; and he turned me around before I could walk away. I turned towards him angrily and snapped, "What?" His eyes softened and he looked to the ground ashamed. "I miss you guys; I miss you, Rose, and al. You guys are all I have, I hope you know that. But there have been some big changes in my life, and I need you to understand that Celia." He pleaded, and I looked at him truly looked at Scorpius. Not the boy with the pale skin and hair and transparent eyes. No I truly looked at this boy in front of me and I saw that he was sincere and scared of something bigger than the two of us.

I sighed letting his words sink in, "I know Scorpius, I know you are going through something. But I am honestly worried for you; I wouldn't know what to do if anything bad happened to you. I'm afraid to lose my friend." I answered honestly and held my head down letting my hair shield my face. Scorpius smiled and put his hands on my arms and I lifted my chin looking into his eyes. "Hey, aren't you the Gryffindor, I'm pretty sure you're the brave one." I smiled at that and hugged him before leaving knowing that this was the closes thing I could get.

His friends looked at him incredulously and he shrugged giving me a wink before turning back to the. I knew everything was going to be okay. We'll get through this eventually, yet Rose took it harder than Al and I did. She was so glum and has been moping for the past week. "Rose Weasley! Cheer up Christmas is coming up!" I said happily, she shrugged and looked out the window. "Usually Scorpius and I both wrote Christmas letters to our families, and we'd correct each other's grammatical errors." I chuckled at her, "Your idea of a date is so precious Rose."

She glared at me and threw a pillow at my face, "D-Don't you even start that. I know I tease you and Al but d-don't do that." I smiled sadly and touch her hand. The next few days were sad ones; even I felt the toll of Scorpius being gone. Christmas time isn't the same anymore without his goofy smile and complaining of his grandfather's visits.

As we made our way back to the trains Lily told me that Al has admitted that he misses having Scorpius around. I do feel bad that he is the only boy in our group. As we board the trains the three of us sit in an unsure silence, and as we get off of the trains and are greeted by our parents. I catch each of my friend's sad faces and know that this is the first holiday that our quartet is no more.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bear with me the outline for this chapter was written around Christmas time. **

**Chapter Ten**

Christmas time was unusually dull for the four this year, each of them were experiencing some type of loss from the absence of Scorpius.

Whether it was physical sadness, anger, or the loss of something else. Each of the three were experiencing something, and Scorpius. He's wondering if he even knows what it means to go by that name.

_Rose_

Christmas wasn't the same without Scorpius letters, or perhaps it was the fact that I wouldn't see him over the course of this holiday season that really hurt me. I suppose I've grown accustomed to receiving letters from him whenever we were away from each other. Whether it was summer holiday, or winter holiday either way a beautiful pure white barn owl greeted her with its sweet song, and a letter tied to it's thin leg.

Yet without those letters, without the intelligent eyes of that owl. Christmas feels unbearably lonely. "Rosie what's wrong." I looked up to see my dad's brow furrowed in concern, his blue eyes searching for any sign of distress. He had old eyes my father; they weren't old as in signs of aging. But of all the things he has seen, the deaths that he's witnessed. Perhaps the death he has caused, it has always been hard for me to hide things from my father. Even now it's just as hard, "Nothing dad, I was just thinking."

I said with a smiling, easing his thoughts. His demeanor physically relaxed and a smile stretched across his face. "You think any harder Rosie and you'll end up; like your mum." He said holding a hand to the side of his face, while cocking his head to the side at my mother. She shot him a glare and swatted at his arm playfully.

It was the only time of the year that my mother wouldn't even bat an eyelash at his jokes. She seemed more at ease at this time of the year; she always says that "Christmas isn't the time to be more giving, but to be more tolerant sometimes. The years go by fast and it takes more energy to think of only the bad things; instead think of the good. Remember the bad but don't dwell on it." I understand she meant the second wizarding war, but to me I just want nothing more than to not think of Scorpius.

"May I be excused?" I asked looking into my mother's concerned brown eyes; I know I wouldn't be getting away easily. "I just want to study; it's never too early to study for O.W.L's." I said quickly, my mother laughed and nodded. "Alright, just don't study too hard Rosie. You still have some time before you should worry too much." I nodded smiling before running up the stairs, taking two of them at a time.

I ripped open the chest under my bed and took out the letters, his words were mocking me. The concern in his writing I could practically hear him overthinking and trying hard to correct his grammar. I want nothing more than to get him out of my mind. But it presses to my memory, all of those words all of those silly times I blushed over something he said.

It was all lies that I had fed into. Scorpius is nothing more than a liar, a deceiving little runt. I took the first letter he ever wrote to me and ripped it to shreds. The feeling was great, to just finally be able to destroy something under my hands.

I looked down at the minuscule pieces of the letter and fell to my knees gently picking through the confetti. "Oh Scorpius." I said softly as a tear ran down my face. I whipped it away angrily and shook my head not letting myself feel any sentimental value towards those letters.

I finally knew what I wanted this Christmas, this year more than anything. I want Scorpius out of my life, permanently.

**Albus**

I want to know why there is this empty feeling in my head, ever since that night… I feel like something is missing in the back of my mind. It's like your trying to think to your favorite memory but there's a stop sign. A bright big red stop sign singling that there is no memory beyond this point, and you try to push past it. But each time you get more confused and more frustrated by the emptiness that greets you.

"Al are you alright, you and James haven't been fighting; and it's actually scaring me." My mom said concern filling her face, I shook my head mustering up a smile as I zipped my duffle bag closed. "I'm fine mum, just thinking." I said throwing my duffle bag over my shoulder with a smile. My mom opened her mouth to say something else until James entered the room smirking in that irritating way of his. "Don't worry too much mum; Al is just crushing on Celia. She's all he can think about. Hey you know they were snogging in the broom closet." He said with a smirk, my mom's face turned red and she looked at me incredulously.

"Albus!" She said in shock, I dropped my duffle bag in anger. "We were not! James, JAMES!" I yelled dashing outside after my older brother who was laughing behind his shoulder. Once we were outside I tackled him to the lawn and wrestled him in the grass. Punching his face and stomach, not enough to bruise him but hard enough for him to get the idea. "Boys!" My mom yelled behind us, but I paid no mind to her pleas.

"You're so stupid!" I yelled punching him hard, he continued laughing and put me in flipped me onto my back. I groaned in annoyance as he put me in a headlock rubbing his knuckles into my head. "Boys come on! We're going to be late for Christmas dinner, and you know how your grandmother gets." James looked towards our mom and yelled back. "Give me a minute; I need to finish torturing Al." He turned back towards me a confident smirk on his annoying face. "It's okay baby bro, I know you like Celia but no worries I won't tell her. Besides she is way too good looking for you."

He got off of me and jogged towards the car laughing over his shoulder. I got up from the grass and dusted off my jeans glowering at James back. I took my bag from my mom's hands and put it into the car and closed the back. "Hey Al." I turned towards my little sister and smiled ruffling her fiery hair. She pushed my hand away annoyed before mumbling something out. "What's that Lily?" She sighed and said it again smiling. "If it makes you feel any better, I think Celia isn't too good for you. You kind of work, she's smart and you're a dork. One day she's going to be my big sister so don't mess it up!" She said punching my arm and skipping off.

I felt my face heat up and I groaned, "Come on Lilz not you too!" She laughed and got into the car, I looked towards my parents who were both fighting back laughs. Well my mom was trying to suppress hers, but my dad was openly laughing out and high fiving each of my siblings. "Dad!" I groaned and he only laughed ruffling my hair. "Please just get in the car Albus."

My mom hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. "Just get in the car sweetheart, and don't worry too much about James. He's just… James." She decided with a nod before shooing me into the car. The drive there was filled with more teasing from each of my siblings, and my father discreetly.

When we finally got to my grandmother's house after using a portkey that Uncle Ron, and dad put like forty miles from our house. We arrived directly in front of my grandparents' house; I smiled as we entered as the smell of Christmas enveloped me. The pots were mixing things furiously, the smell of freshly baked goods sending a rumble in my stomach.

While this warmth enveloped me like my grandmother's hugs. I looked towards the couch to see Teddy and Victorie sitting way too close to each other and, snogging. James looked positively horrified, while Lily just squealed and jumped up and down. "Teddy!" She squealed, he smiled releasing our cousin. (After probably three hours of straight snogging. I swear he has gills) Just as I was about to say hello I was scooped up by my grandmother. Who hugged me hard and kissed my cheeks, I groaned in annoyance. I swear they still think I'm four and half and have my teeth missing. "Albus, look at you so grown up! Has your mother been feeding you? My god, GINNY! Your son is as gawky as his father was!" I look down embarrassed, "I'm not gawky." I grumbled only causing my grandmother to peck my cheeks, finding it "adorable". Victorie hugged me tight and kissed my cheeks.

"I've missed you lizzle cousin." She said in her heavily accented English, while still holding me to her and kissing the top of my head. I batted her hands away and she smiled at me like I was a pouty five year old. "Aw isn't he zo adorable when he poutz?" Victorie said to my grandmother laughing, I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the two. "Whatever Victorie shouldn't you be snogging Teddy anyway?" Her face turned a bright crimson and she batted me away, "I missed when you were sweet like my lizzle Lily."

I chuckled to myself and stepped away from my cousin, just to be tackled by my other ones. "Merry Christmas!" I turned around and smiled at the red-headed boy with a wide grin. "Hey Hugo, have you been teasing Rosie for me?" I asked under my breath, he shook his head pouting a bit. "No, mom and dad make sure I'm off her back since she's studying. But I think it's about Sco…" He got cut off by Rose elbowing him hard in the gut. "Shut up Hugo!" She said menacingly her usually sweet blue eyes sharp and cold. "You okay Rosie?" I asked and she snapped her head towards me angrily.

"Fine." I held up my hands in surrender and walked over to my aunt and uncle, to say hello. "Merry Christmas Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron." Aunt Hermione smiled and ruffled my hair, much to my annoyance and kissed my cheek. "Merry Christmas Albus, gosh look at you. You're looking more and more like Harry every day." I smiled at that and bumped fists with my uncle, in our way of greeting. "Hey Al, keeping those boys away from our Rosie?" I nodded with a laugh and a mock salute. "Yes sir."

He smiled proudly. "Keep up the good work." I nodded but before I walked away I needed to ask him something. "Hey Uncle Ron, do you know why someone might…" I stopped realizing I'd completely forgotten my train of thought, it happened whenever I thought to that night… With Scorpius like I couldn't get it out of mind yet I couldn't recall the memory. He looked at me expectantly but I shook my head sighing loudly, "I can't remember what I was going to say." Uncle Ron smiled and put his arm around my shoulder and turned me towards a far corner of the house. "I think I know what you were trying to talk about. Is it about that girl Celia? Rosie says your crazy for her, and I met the girl once. She's a real charmer Al, you got great taste. She's a little brainy for us Gryffindor men, she totally belongs in Ravenclaw just like your Aunt Mione. But anyway just…" I stopped him turning as red as his hair, "Uncle Ron, I appreciate the help but I am not about to talk about my… feelings; with you." I turned around rubbing my neck which must have been flushed as well. "This family is insane." I said softly to myself as I got as far away from my uncle as possible.

Though I could still hear him chuckling behind me. After Christmas dinner, I noticed Rose had gone missing. Aunt Hermione looked a bit worried, but I told her I'd look for her. I found Rose outside with letters in her hands. "Aw Rosie." I said softly sitting beside her. She looked towards me tears in her big blue eyes. I held my arms out and she cried in my shoulder, I patted her back and moved her red curls from my nose since they were tickling it.

"I need your help Al." I nodded as she stood up she looked serious. "I need you to erase every memory of Scorpius from my mind." I looked at her in shock, and then this anger just consumed me. "You really are naïve. The hell is wrong with you Rose? Do you understand what it's like to have a gap in your head, imagine it not remembering half of your fucken time in Hogwarts? All because of one bad experience grow up and face the reality Rose. He's gone, and you're just going to have to deal with it. I refuse to make you lose such good memories all because you're too sad because your crush left his friends! Use your head Rose!"

She smacked me hard in the face. "I-I don't know what else to do Al. What else can I do, you and Celia find comfort in each other and Quidditch. When you two where there all I had was Scorpius. Do you know how alone I am?" I rolled my eyes, "Bullshit, you were never alone." She raised an eyebrow challenging me. "Because your family will always be here Rosie. We'll always have your back. Now give me those damn letters."

She handed them over a small smile on her face. "You have a very vast use of vocabulary Al." I rolled my eyes at her, "Shut up Rose." We threw the letters to the ground and I lifted my wand. "Want me to do the honors." She nodded standing behind me, as if to shield her from the burned memories before her. "Wait, here use my dad's wand. We aren't allowed to use magic outside of school."

I looked at her shocked, this rebellious girl in front of me was not the Rosie I had known and loved. But something else entirely, a new her that would take risks. I had a feeling this was the beginning of a new Rose, a freaking awesome Rose.

"_Incendio."_I whispered and the crackle of the letters filled the silence in the air. We stood there in silence both of us mourning for a loss. For Rose it was a friendship, and for me the forgotten memory.

_~Celia~_

I don't know who I can trust anymore. I had thought that Scorpius would change but if anything he's grown colder. I had been cordially invited to another Malfoy extravagancy that I honestly don't want to attend, but my mother encouraged me to go either way. She had been acting strange lately; I believe she is hiding something from me. I think her boyfriend broke up with her, but she won't say a word, so neither do I. My mother curled my hair, and clipped my bangs from my face.

"I have a dress for you." My mom said leading me to her room, "It was actually, my dress when I was younger your grandmother… I didn't realize why she chose green until now." We were silent for a moment, until my mom opened her closet. She fished through her work clothes and other dresses, and behind the thick white fabric that I knew as her wedding dress was a beautiful emerald dress.

It was floor length, with shimmery sleeves that were adorned with emerald leaves that dotted it. Vine like leaves adorned the breast of the dress, and traveled to waist stopping there, where the rest was green fabric. I turned towards my mother and smiled, "It's lovely."

She fussed over me the rest of the night before tying my hair into a twist and sending me off. One of the Malfoy's servants picked me up via floo powder. Then we were off to Malfoy manor. As I entered many more people came behind me as the servant led me to the living room where everyone was socializing. "Ah Celia lovely to see you again." Mrs. Malfoy said smiling down at me; she looked lovely in a dark green dress that complimented her green eyes and light brown hair perfectly.

"You too Mrs. Malfoy may I speak to you in private?" She nodded and pulled me aside to where no one else was. "What is it? Is something wrong with Scorpius?" She asked her face filled with concern, I shook my head in reassurance. "No but I believe he is getting involved in something, I'm afraid for him." Her face hardened and she looked away. "Thank you Celia, I believe it is time I've talked to my father-in-law. Please go find Scorpius he's missed you." She said placing her hand on my cheek affectionately before stomping off towards Luscious Malfoy.

I walked back to the party to find Scorpius he was talking with a few of his Slytherin friends who all turned towards me sneering. "Celia! You actually came!" He said happily embracing me, I smiled and hugged him back. "Of course, I promised earlier this year that I'd come. I always keep a promise." Scorpius smiled widely and turned back to his glaring friends. "This is Cecilia Elizabeth Volger-Fleetwood. She's actually an old family friend on her mother's side." I looked towards Scorpius in shock, and smiled fakely at his friends who all became suddenly interested. "Wait your Belvina Fleetwood's granddaughter, like… the death eater." A boy said quietly his eyes shimmering in excitement.

I nodded smiling fakely, "Good to know you'd accept a Ravenclaw as long as her family had a long history of Slytheins. I was so worried." I said with mock fear, and they actually tried to reassure me. I excused myself and walked up the stairs to the bathroom to find it accompanied by a few…older students.

I grumbled under my breath and prepared to go find another room to hide in until I felt someone's hand on my upper arm. I turned on my heel and glared at Scorpius. "Don't come here and apologize! I am so tired of it." Scorpius looked at me surprised and I smacked the look off his face literally. The hall echoed the sound of my hand against his face. He turned towards me holding his red cheek and looked down shamed. "I'm sorry; I wish I could explain but…" I cut him off with a dark look. "STOP! You are such a liar, you aren't sorry. If you wish you could explain then you would have. I thought I could trust you Scorpius but I don't know if I can. Al was all ready to tell me something he knew but all of a sudden it slipped from his thoughts… I don't want to accuse you of wiping his memory, but please Scorpius. Tell me the truth."

He looked at me pleadingly then turned away, "I can't." I felt tears filling my eyes but I turned around, "Then you've made your choice."

**Scorpius**

What have I done...?

I've honestly let everything good slip from my life. It wasn't my father, but my grandfather who pressured us both into this way of life. Threatening to take away everything from my father and I, if we didn't bend to his will.

If I had done something, if I had tried harder perhaps I'd be happy again. Yet it's like I've been thrown back into the loneliness that I have long since forgotten. The loneliness I held when I first entered Hogwarts, when no one would approach the Malfoy. When no one could care less, and even now.

I am back into that loneliness, where my only shelter is in my mind. Who am I? It's the question that continues to tumble through my head. Am I Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the pureblooded wizard bound to the darkness of his pure ancestors. The ones who hold the purest of blood, or am I Scorpius. The friend of the Gryffindor trio. The one that was accepted by the most unlikely people, the ones that had fought for justice. For freedom of Voldemort, who I am foolishly supporting and avenging a man I never wanted to meet.

Who am I?

I don't know where I belong, I want to know where this me. The me that has caused so much anguish to my friends. Where do I belong, where does Scorpius the one who reads, and loves potions class; and one day hopes to exceed the normal expectations of Slytherin and prove not to be the most undesirables of the school. Yes I am ambitious, but I am not above leaving everything behind for power.

Who am I?


	12. Chapter 11

**I apologize in advance for the time skip, it's not too major but it's a while. So just a fair warning, also updates will be regular because it's summer! I also apologize for me taking so long to update because I rewrote this like twelve times.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eleven<span>**

Scorpius trudged to the Hogwarts express with an unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach. He turned back towards his mother, who smiled back at her son encouragingly before blowing him a kiss before he disappeared into the train. He walked slowly through the trains' corridor looking at each compartment with longing. Each holding friends as they talked adamantly about their break from school.

He continued down the corridor until the familiar sound of one particular laugh had him halting abruptly. It was so familiar, and in an instant it hit him.

_Celia._

Her laugh as gentle as the tinkling of bells; he looked through the compartment window and held his breath as he saw his old friends. Celia's face was lit up in delight as she looked towards Rose, Albus, and another one of their friends animatedly telling them her stories over the break.

The compartment held a warmth in there that he craved, when he used to have not a worry in the world. It was a part of his life that he cherished that he had finally been granted what he wanted. Acceptance.

Yet now, it's gone.

He saw Celia's gaze flicker to the compartment window and took it as his cue to continue his search for his own compartment. At last he found an empty one and sank down into the seat. He let out a sigh of discontent and ran a trembling hand through his pale blonde locks. The unsettling feeling had only seemed to intensify since he entered the train. As he raised his hand once again his sleeve descended down his arm broadcasting the bracelet coiled tightly around his wrist like an alarm to all that gazed upon it.

It was a reminder to him, a reminder of all he must lose in order to gain some appreciation for his family; and from his grandfather. Lost in thought Scorpius didn't hear the soft knocks on the compartment door until it was thrown open.

He pulled down his sleeve quickly and glared at whoever entered. He was in a slight relief that it was a fellow Slytherin. "What do you want?" He asked the girl harshly, she simply pursed her lips and sat across from him studying him intensely. Her dark brown eyes fixed on the boy, though he focused his gaze anywhere besides her eyes. Her auburn hair, the freckles dotting her nose, anything but those eyes, it seemed as if she was searching for his soul.

Finally she let out a sad smile and spoke, "It doesn't have to be this way you know." She said softly and the Slytherin boy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Rosalee?" She shrugged lightly, "I mean that you can rise from this, yes it will disappoint. But Scorpius, if you don't leave now, you will never be able to truly do as you wish. You will only be dragged into more despair, save yourself." Scorpius eyes widened in disbelief, "You didn't Rosa." She smiled sadly and lifted her sleeve the scales were burned into her skin in an angry pink color, but no bracelet. "Rosalee." He said softly but before she could say anything an older member slammed open the door, Rosalee pulled her sleeve down and looked at her. "Can we help you?"

She asked coldly, the elder girl grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled it down, her lips upturning in a cruel smile. "Rosalee, it's quite adorable that you actually believed taking off the bracelet would set you free. You may not wear it, but you will always be branded as one of us."

Rosalee's stared at the girl her face hardening, and snatched her wrist away before leaving the compartment. The cackle of the elder girl filled the compartment filled as she cupped her hand onto Scorpius shoulder a bright smile stretching across her face, but a warning in her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about Scorpius. Stay loyal and you stay safe, understood?" She asked digging her nails into his shoulder as hard as she possibly could without drawing blood; Scorpius gritted his teeth not allowing her to know she actually was causing pain.

"Understood."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rose<span>**

I wasn't a fool; I knew things were going to fall back to old ways. But I wanted to believe it would be different this time, we spent so much time together once we got back from Christmas. The three of us would always find time to hang out. We tried our hardest, but soon everything just fell apart again. Three went to two, and then it was one. Celia and Albus were being thrown into rough Quidditch practices since their captain was set on winning the cup for our house. So that was a key factor in why I barely saw them, also there strange ways of flirting made me feel out of place.

So here I am once again, back into my rut of loneliness. The comfort of books was all too familiar, and I'd find myself chocking back the tears and throwing myself into my studies. Because if I didn't I feared that I'd break down. Things have been strange lately, ever since we came back from Holiday my dreams have been becoming stranger. I tried talking to Professor Trelawney what happened, and she simply replied that I possibly have the minor powers of a seer.

But with no one to confide in I tried to keep it to myself, though it hasn't been working. I walked through the common room ignoring people's snide comments on the amount of books I had and made my way to my bed opening books and reading as much as I could before the potions test. I sat there flipping through pages in a leisure pace until I saw Celia come in. She smiled at me hesitantly, I smiled back and her face lit up. I must admit I was giving her the cold shoulder lately, but I couldn't really stay mad at her.

She walked closer her dark hair swishing behind her, and her tanned skin flushing from her hot shower. "Hey Rose! How was your evening?" I shrug sticking my nose back into the options book, fighting back the chocking feeling in my throat. Last night was the worse one yet but I can't decipher what they mean and it's only making me more scared. I make a chocking sound in the back of my throat, and Celia immediately gets into action.

"Rosie." She says softly climbing onto my bed and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Tell me." I chock on the breath I tried to hold and dropped the book from my trembling fingers. "I'm scared." Celia looked at me confused and I trembled harder. "I've been having these dreams Celia, something bad's going to happen. I-I can feel it."

Celia wiped my tears and ran her elegantly thin fingers through my head. Quieting me, "I think you've been around Professor Trelawney too much." She said chuckling to herself, but I shook my head. "Something bad's going to happen Celia, I can feel it." Celia shook her head, "I'm sure it's nothing."

But even she didn't seem so sure.

**February**

**March**

**April**

**May**

I caught Celia walking briskly through the halls, her dark hair flying behind her like a dark cloud. Her sapphire eyes set in determination as she came towards me. She grabbed my arm and I followed as she walked towards Albus. "Al we need to talk." She said sternly he turned around lazily, and James shot her a smirk. "Looking for your boyfriend?" James asked teasing, causing Al's face to turn cherry red. "Cut the crap Potter." Celia said sharply, pointing her want to James neck without even batting a lash.

I smiled admiring my friends seriousness, Celia had a savage grace to her that I could never match. "Al we _need_ to talk. _Now!_" He nodded and flashed his friends an apologetic smile before the three of us marched down the hallways to the room of requirement. Once inside Celia turned around the confidence in her posture gone; her posture literally sagged as she leaned into a chair her full body sagging into itself from stress. She pulled at her dark locks and her eyes widened as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Before she stopped taking deep breaths and sitting up her eyes impassive. Al looked at the both of us his face grave. "I heard the whispers." He said breaking the silence, and causing Celia and I to cringe.

"Another, the fourth student. One each month, it's a pattern Al we can't ignore that." He looked away fear making its way to his emerald eyes. "What are the three of us going to do? We aren't my dad or Aunt Hermonie or Uncle Ron. I'm just Albus Severus Potter! With the famous family, I am not a hero."

Celia stood up sighing, "I'm not asking you to be a hero Al. But we can't ignore this." Albus gritted his teeth and pushed Celia away. "I've _tried _I told the headmaster, she is hiding it! Burying it deeper than the chamber of secrets!" He growled kicking over the coffee table in pure aggravation.

"I'm scared." Albus admitted softly, "I don't know what the hell to do anymore! We can't sit by and let more people disappear but at the same time we can't do anything about it." Celia looks at the both of us and we shake our heads before she can utter a single word. "No, don't you dare Celia!" Albus said aggressively, the hurt evident on his face.

While I just sat there, feeling no emotions resurfacing for the trader. "He may be the only person who can help us. I'm going to talk to him." Albus grabbed her arm, and she looked at him a fierce anger on her face, "Don't do this, please." He begged softly, something personal in his eyes. I felt like I shouldn't look at them like there was something deeper going on between them than just asking him a simple question. "I need to do this Al, it's not just… It's people Al, muggle borns specifically. This is too close to home…" She mumbled and Al let her go nodding firmly. "If he lays a hand on you and I'll…" She smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for worrying but I'll be fine. It was that one time he… that was a long time ago." With that she walked out of the room worrying the both of us.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scorpius<span>**

I was walking by myself to the Slytherin common room, lost in thought once again. "Scorpius." I looked over my shoulder and was shocked to see Celia. Her dark brows were furrowed in deep thought, and she bit her lips as if everything was taking extreme concentration. I smiled feeling a series of emotions bubble in my chest most happiness, but also wariness. I couldn't let her get hurt because of me, especially since the meeting tonight for the Death Eaters. They want me to help, but I can't do it and I am so scared.

"Scorpius, I know we aren't exactly on good terms. But I need you to be honest with me, what do you know about the disappearances." I looked behind me and saw a couple of my "friends" looking at me in curiosity. I gave them a wink before taking her hand and walking briskly to the library.

Once there I lead her to the back table and motioned for her to sit. My hands began to tremble in stress and I ran a hand through my hair messing it up. "Listen Celia, I know you won't believe me when I say this but I don't help out with it. I don't even know what the hell there little club is. Only that they want to purify."

She looked at me her eyes calculating I felt as if I was being surveyed rather than having a conversation. But either way I could see the gears turning in her head. "Purify, no that can't only be it. I don't think you understand Scorpius, I am not playing games. The tome for you to start lying is not now, so what do you know."

I looked away from her, "Celia I can't. I can't let anything happen to you." She stood up abruptly her chair knocking to the floor and slamming her hands onto the table. Her face was red and her eyes were wild with rage. "Stop it! Scorpius people are _disappearing _everyone is scared of their minds. I don't need you to lie in my face. TELL ME THE TRUTH!" She screamed her face red, and her eyes turning darker if possible.

I had never in my life been afraid of Celia until now. "Celia please listen to me, I will find out for you I promise." She laughed without humor, "Please forget I even asked. I could never rely on you; I will not hold my breath because your word means nothing." With that she stormed off not before kicking a chair over.

The librarian looked at me her face stern, she beckoned me to come forward and I sighed. "Whatever you did to her, you better make it up to her." I nodded, "Yes mam." I stormed out of the library and went into the Slytherin common room.

Just to be met with every death eater, their faces were grave. "She would like to meet with you." I looked at them in shock; a few looked towards me with sympathy and others encouragement. I nodded swallowing thickly, and ran my trembling fingers through my head. "Yes of course." I followed our leader, Mitchell out the door and into our usual meeting spot outside of the castle.

He smiled at me reassuringly and patted my shoulder. "You have nothing to be nervous about, it is good news Scorpius." I nodded smiling but he would never understand that there "good news" is the news I dread more than anything. He then turned and walked away leaving me in the darkness, until a green fire illuminated the forestry around me. I held my breath as Belvina made her way towards me.

"Scorpius, no need to fear dear. I am here for great news for you." I nodded smiley shakily and fain a look of relief. "Of course I was just worried you did not deem me doing a satisfactory job." She smiled and walked closer taking my face in her hands. "My dear, you are a fine young boy. I have talked to the others and they said of the young recruits you show finesse the others do not. I see it as well."

She let go of my face and stepped back, "I know you've heard of the muggle borns disappearing. In the beginning I was angry at Mitchell for believing he could organize something so risky. But now I see it, it's a warning to muggle borns. Tom never thought it through; you do not eliminate all that are without the pure blood status. You must keep half-bloods, for we would die out. All we really need is devoted people; the wizarding world will not become tainted by these people who do not understand our values by growing up in a different world than us. Think of it as saving the wizarding world Scorpius, you could be a hero."

I took a step back; I didn't want to do anything like that. I couldn't take people away from the family and let them be tortured god knows where. I knew only that I wanted Celia's trust, and I wanted my life back into a somewhat normal way. "Belvina I can't accept this, I am not strong enough." She looked at me and smiled softly, "Dear boy, you miss her."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" She sighed, "My dear granddaughter you miss her." I blushed and turned away not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she was right. "Scorpius I know your loyalty to me is what drove you away so I have a deal for you." I looked towards her, "I'm listening." I said raising an eyebrow at her curiously. "I need someone who is unbelievably powerful and has a rage good enough to start and end a war. I need someone who reminds me of Tom." I looked at her confused and she bit back whatever she was going to say.

"I need Celia to join me, and you are the only one who can get to her. So here's our deal, get my granddaughter to trust you be her friend and make me look good again as much as you can. You may have some freedoms so Celia will not get suspicious Mitchell will keep you up to date. But I want you to help take some of the muggle borns."

I held my breath and she smiled holding her hand out, "Is that a deal?" I looked towards her hand unsure of what I should do; get Celia, Rose, and Al back. Or be damned some type of doom by defying her, as well as my grandfather's wrath falling upon both my father and I.

I stood up tall and grasped her cold hands green meeting brown. "We have a deal."

* * *

><p>As I walked back to my room and laid my head I realized to the extent I would go for those three people who meant more to me than my own family. I only hoped they'd forgive me for my sins.<p>

The next day as I walked to the library I found Rose, she looked stressed and completely terrified; I know the disappearances are scaring her. Even though I can do nothing, I can finally comfort her. I no longer have to keep my distance to keep them safe. Then it hit me I have to take these people unwillingly from a place where they finally don't feel like a freak. I have to take away their only sense of understanding for these powers they possess. I am taking away the only place they feel normal, and aren't ashamed of what they are. I am a monster.

How could I think making a trade like that would actually be deemed worthy, for friendship? It was selfish and now… Now I can never get out of it without some type of loss, and it may be more extreme now than ever. All these fears wracked my body, but once I saw Rose choke back a sob I pushed all the thoughts away.

I needed to be there for her, no matter how awful I felt. I practically sold my freedom, and I mine as well enjoy the friendship I can while I still can before the find out. Because once they do, I am in for a new type of hatred.

I took a deep breath and walked towards her, "Rosie?" I asked putting my hand onto her shoulder. She spun towards me shock overtaking her face, soon an anger I never knew she was capable of replaced the initial shock. Her cornflower blue eyes that had once held such gentleness now held a savage fiery rage. "Excuse me do I know you? I did not think I would ever have the honor to be greeted by the presence of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I should consider myself very lucky." She said her voice oozing sarcasm as she bowed mocking me. "Rose. Please just…" She smirked at me this arrogant look in her eye that frightened me. "Is he pleading now, the pure-blooded wizard pleading with me? A simple half-blood from the dirt poor Weasley family. I never would think the most honorable Scorpius would plead to someone as lowly as me." I couldn't handle seeing her like this not after everything I did to make it up to her and Celia, and even Al.

"Rose, I'm begging you just hear me out." I said grabbing her by the arms and pulling her towards me gently until our foreheads were touching. "Please Rosie." I said trying to calm her down, and for a fraction of a second her eyes softened but she pushed me away with a newfound rage. "No! I will not! Not after all you did to us. You left without a reason, you just left us where were you Scorpius? Where were you when I was studying by myself lonely for the first time in ages? Where were you when I was having these weird dreams about the muggle-borns disappearing and had no one to share it with? Where were you Scorpius?" She asked angry tears streaming down her face. "Rose I was right here." She shook her head, "No you weren't."

I nodded, but once she turned away I turned her back. "No I won't let you slip away Rose. Not after everything, I left to protect you from things you wouldn't even be able to understand I had to go through so much in the past few months. I have done things that I wish I hadn't but I never gave up on you guys. I knew I was an idoit, but I left because I felt it was right. It was inexcusable but I need you guys so much more than you need me. I am falling apart, I barely know who I am anymore, and what hurt the most was you guys were fine without me. Happier even. I am not asking for you to forgive me for what I did nor do I expect you to. But I love you guys and I miss the acceptance you guys granted me when no one else would. I'm sorry Rose I'll just leave you alone now." I said softly before turning around and walking away, it hurt to know I made a deal with the epitome of evil just to fail. "Scorpius wait!" I turned back trying hard not to look hopeful. "I can never forget what you've done." She said softly and my face fell. "But I am willing to try and forgive you for it." I smiled and hugged her she smiled and then looked at me calculating something.

"What happened to you Scorpius, you've lost something?" I raised an eyebrow. "What?" She shrugged, "I don't know." She said a faraway look on her face before smiley once again and leaving me to my thoughts. Rose was correct, I had lost something; I lost the view of this world. It is not so peaceful as everyone thinks, this isn't a world without evil. It is simply hidden in plain sight and once it rises again, Rose too will know what I've lost.


End file.
